Reborn
by CrazyAboutYugi
Summary: Death is only the beginning. Puzzleshipping/Blindshipping
1. Prologue

**Title:** Reborn

**Disclaimer: **Kazuki Takahashi and associates own these characters; I am writing for fun and not profit.

**Warnings: **Non-explicit male slash.

**Pairings: **Yugi/Yami, Yugi/Atemu, and pre-slash Ryou/Bakura.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Death is only the beginning. _The Mummy_ (1999) parody.

**Author's Note: **Welcome to _Reborn_! I hope you enjoy the adventure!

**Reborn**

_Prologue_

Curled up in the satin sheets the two lovers mewled contently, limbs contorted with one another in a fierce embrace. Ra had gone to rest hours ago, leaving the city of Thebes cloaked under a black midnight.

"But for our love, I am willing to risk life itself," the Prince of Egypt confessed to his lover, tan arms wrapping themselves around the slave's bare chest. For hours the two lay there in forbidden bliss, knowing too soon they would be torn apart and forced behind their mask of lies once again. Their secret passion hidden until night fell once more.

As if on cue, a fierce knocking came from the hallways, the ruckus sending the two lovers scurrying out of bed and into position just before the door opened.

"My son," the Pharaoh acknowledged the prince, watching as he bowed in respect, "you are needed to prepare for the ceremony, make haste and go." Without so much as a glance towards his secret lover the prince began to make his way out.

Aknamkanon turned his attention to the slave as soon as possible, forgetting his son for the moment. His eyes searched him carefully, until they suddenly went wide, mouth forming to gasp, "Who has touched you?" he roared, fingers seeking out the long scratch marks that were evident on his bare back.

The Prince froze, one foot out the door as his heart raced in fear for both him and his lover. The slave stumbled, trying to cover the evidence of his earlier lovemaking foolishly, "My Pharaoh, I must have scraped myself on a twig by the trees from the Nile when I was gathering water. . ." he tried to lie, his voice breaking as heat rushed to his face, guilt and betrayal evident all over.

"Guards!" The Pharaoh shouted, turning to face his son as the troops gathered, "Atemu, my own son," he moaned, watching as the prince slunk back, terrified.

"Father, I. . ."

"My own son," Aknamkanon repeated, disgust dripping from his tone.

"You must go, save yourself," the slave suddenly shouted, his eyes widening in horror as guards flocked to his lover's side, trying to restrain him.

"No," the prince roared, beating the men off him, "I won't leave you, Heba!" he cried, rage fueling him as the remaining troops grabbed the slave.

"Atemu," the younger one shouted back, blonde bangs concealing his face as he bent over after being jabbed in the stomach. The Prince screamed, ruby eyes finding his father with fire blazing in them, "You are no father of mine, you snake!"

Aknamkanon retaliated, withdrawing his dagger and holding it up to Heba's neck as a guard locked the slave's arms in an iron grip, "For the disgrace you have brought upon this family, you will pay with this filth!"

"NO!" Atemu screamed in furious rage and agony, "GET AWAY FROM ME! HEBA!" With madness burning in his eyes the Prince watched with a numbed mind as the slave's throat was sliced, crimson blood pouring down his body and onto the stones below.

He fell to the ground in a stupor; breathe hitching as he fought to keep control of it, eyes wide in disbelief and shock, cold sweat dripping to mix with the fresh blood below.

"The Hom-Dai," Aknamkanon whispered, dropping the dagger to the ground as he passed his son.

* * *

The _**Hom Dai**_ was the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses. In nearly all research, it's never been heard of that the Hom Dai was ever actually performed, because the people of Egypt feared it so. This curse was reserved for only the most evil of blasphemers. It started by removal of the tongue using a knife, the mouth being sewn shut, then being mummified in the traditional burial bandages, excluding the protective amulets, herbs, and oils. Afterwards, they were placed in sarcophagus that had the sacred spells chiseled off, thereby condemning the victim not only in this life, but in the next. The sarcophagus was then allegedly filled with scarabs, (a common Egyptian insect that is not traditionally carnivorous, but will, if lacking other food, consume flesh) - followed by a live burial and condemnation ceremony.


	2. Chapter One

I'm glad you guys enjoyed this as much as I did! Again, it's a lit cheesy, but I think that almost makes it a bit better. And also I apologize for anyone who becomes annoyed with OOC. I tried to keep everyone's original personality in line, but such as in the case with Ryou, I sort of made him the comic relief character, so that in itself is a bit off.

And on a quick vote for anyone who has never read this before: I view Yami (the Spirit) and Atemu (the Pharaoh) as two totally different people/beings. Are they in relation to the anime/manga? No. In my mind? Yes.

Oh and I gave Yami a last name for the sake of this story. It's not his real one (obviously).

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own/work for/am associated with Yu-Gi-Oh or _The Mummy_ franchise.

* * *

"You're with me on this, right?" Yami asked, eyes trained foreword as he positioned his weapon, the sand kicking up as the men raced closer, their horses' heavy breath evident even at the distance he was at.

"Your strength gives me strength, _pal_," Bakura replied, spitting to his left as he waited as well, his own rifle shaking slightly in his grip.

Nodding stiffly Yami sighed, shifting his position so he was crouched down, body becoming perfectly still. The men came closer, shouting and screaming in Egyptian at the small army before them. His mind reeled, conjuring up escape plans and witty come backs as he waited.

Sudden movement to his left caught his attention and he twitched, watching now in complete shock and horror as Bakura dropped his weapon and ran, shouting, "Every man for himself!" As he went, kicking up sand wisps of his own.

Yami rolled his eyes once before cursing and shooting at the last moment as the approaching attacks came, watching as his bullet flew out and struck one man, bringing him down onto the sand as his horse kept running. One. Two. Three. Four shoots he fired, the men dropping like flies as his attacks hit them directly.

"Damnit," he swore, tossing the rifle down after a failed attempt at re-loading. With quick thinking he tore open the caramel colored jacket and removed two pistols, beginning to fire away as he retreated backwards.

"Bakura! Hey! HEY! DON'T YOU CLOSE THAT DOOR! DON'T YOU _DARE_ CLOSE THAT DOOR!" He screamed, catching sight of his runaway companion as he entered what looked to be an abandoned tomb. Banging on the stone door and cursing the man inside in every language he knew, a bullet fired just past his right ear. Deciding it wasn't worth the risk he began to run again, jumping over a fallen stone pillar and dodging shots all the while.

"Think you can out run us forever?" One of the men thrilled excitably, beginning to catch up to his fleeing target. After having used up all his fire arms the runaway cringed, dropping the useless guns to the ground and stopping, hands coming up in surrender.

'_If you're going to kill me just do it now,'_ he groaned inwardly, body tensing as he waited for the pain, or at the least the last sound he'd probably ever hear; shots. The men surrounded him, grinning wickedly as they cocked their rifles.

As Yami waited, a sudden strange wind began to blow. The horses' began to whiny loudly, hoofs crashing down into the sand as they bucked and tried to turn around, to get away. Still waiting for his death the man blinked, arms coming down as he suddenly realized that the men were indeed retreating, either by own will or that of the animal they rode upon.

'_Soon. . .so soon. . .Heba. . .'_

Voices whispered in the wind around him, sometimes too complicated to make out. As the howling of the wind and voices increased he saw his chance, deciding to run while the window of opportunity was still open.

* * *

High up on the cliff overlooking the sacred city of Hamunaptra the leader of the Tomb Keepers stood, light lavender eyes clenched as he gazed out, spotting a retreating figure in the distance.

"He remains undiscovered, for now," he spoke in native tongue, not even glancing at the woman who appeared by his side.

"Do not worry about this one," she spoke, slender hands rising to caress the golden necklace placed upon her throat. "For he has a destiny as well. Ties even closer to the prince than the other one."

"Isis," the Tomb Keeper spoke, now turning to face her. "Sister. It is our sworn duty to protect the tomb of the king's, and he has come so close to invading the most important one. We need to be cautious."

Isis smiled, sapphire eyes gleaming as they followed Yami, now appearing to be almost invisible as he ran farther. "Perhaps Malik, we will just have to wait and see."

* * *

"As if I can figure out anything, with the mess he left me," a young man grumbled, amethyst eyes sweeping through the rows and rows of books, trying to find the correct section. Seeming to finally find it, the eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Oh, give me a section that he just _knows_ is out of my reach, great. . ."

Flicking back his blonde bangs irritably the boy reached over for the wooden ladder, climbing to it midpoint and reaching over with the heavy volume, trying to fit it in.

That's when everything went wrong.

When the first book case fell, he knew he was in trouble. By the time the fifth one was down, he was dead. No, not dead, buried.

"Oops," he gulped; sweat dropping as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yugi," Professor Hawkins moaned, burying his face in his hands. Blushing madly, the boy inched slowly closer, face crumbling to a look of pure grief.

"Professor, I'm so sorry, it was an accident! But. . .well. . .the shelf was too high so I had to use the ladder and the next thing I know. . ." he trailed off, feeling the heat radiating off his face should be enough to visibly burn.

"Yugi, Yugi, _Yugi_," the professor cried again. "If it wasn't for your grandfather, I. . .look, my boy, I know you mean well, but. . .but this is the fourth time this week that _accidents_ seem to happen with you. Solely _you_."

Dropping his gaze the nineteen-year-old sighed, embarrassment and shame creeping into his heart. "I know professor, it's just well. . .I seem to be the only one who can read and write ancient Egyptian, decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic so when I was placed in charge of this section I became ecstatic. Yet. . .every time I try and do something, that. . ._something_ goes wrong!" he exclaimed, his frustration finally taking over.

Sighing again and with a shake of his head the old man placed his hand on the teen's shoulder. "I can't say I understand, Yugi, because I don't. But," he sighed, rubbing his temples. "I don't care how you do it or how long it takes, but I need you to clean this up. Can you do that? And please, _please_, with no accidents?" His eyebrow rose, clearly lacking confidence.

With a sigh of his own, Yugi watched as his grandfather's old friend walked away after squeezing his shoulder in obvious encouragement.

"It's gonna be a long night. . ."

After a few hours passed Yugi blinked, hearing an odd clanking noise from the statue room in the back.

"Hello?" He called, walking in slowly as the light from the torches along the wall illuminated his way.

The entire room was full of Egyptian statues to the Gods and mummies of previous Pharaohs and such. Gold and black were the main color scheme along with the occasional red along cartouches and paintings. The clanking noise sounded again, seeming to come from just around the corner of the Pharaoh exhibit. With narrowed eyes Yugi approached it, fingers tracing lightly along the glass as he gazed in, nothing _seemed _to be out of the ordinary. . .

"AHA!" A loud yell emerged from the duplicate sarcophagus on the elevated platform to his left.

Yugi gasped and cried out, stumbling backwards and scurrying to run, just before a tuff of white hair caught his attention.

"RYOU!" He screamed, hand rising to his heart. "That wasn't funny! Don't you have any respect for the dead?"

After having a good round of hysterics, Ryou, still snickering, jumped out of the sarcophagus. "Relax, Yugi. It's all in good fun."

"Yeah, sure, fun. . ." the teen sighed, rolling his eyes. "I've just knocked over an entire era of Egyptian linage and am expected to have it all stacked back up by morning. You make that quite difficult to do with your scare tactics." He groaned, sliding down the back of a bare wall.

His friend raised his own brow. "You made all the noise out there earlier? Really, Yugi, I'm impressed. By the sounds of it, I thought. . ."

"Ok, ok, ok," the boy groaned, leaning his head back against the wall. "I know, but it happens all the time. . .I start getting into the Egyptian stuff and then I. . .I hear a voice. . .saying something and I start to get. . .I don't know, nervous? And then, before I know it, something happens! Something bad, on my part."

"Wow," Ryou mused, getting down to join his friend. "I didn't really think much of it before, but do you think it could all mean something?" He asked, curious now.

Yugi lifted his head. "What do you mean?"

Ryou shrugged. "Well, your grandfather just recently told you that legend, remember? About that prince and how his father condemned him to the Ham-Dai after discovering him with a slave? And now you're hearing voices. . ."

"So you think I'm crazy?" Yugi remarked, not being able to hold back the laugh that burst from his lips. "I guess it's just me, getting too into things, like always." They both laughed for a few moments before Yugi groaned again, looking back at the library. "All those books. . ."

But Ryou began digging around in a small brown bag, finally pulling out a golden box. "I think I have just the thing that may cheer you up, here," he said, shoving it into his friend's lap.

Yugi blinked, tracing the eye of Horus in amazement as he examined it. "Ryou," he gasped, "how did you. . ."

"I, uh. . .found it in a dig earlier, thought it might help pass time away when you're not doing anything. And since I planned on stopping by anyways well, no time like the present, eh?" he grinned, gesturing for him to open it. "Though I have to ask, since you seem to know, what is it?"

Smiling to himself Yugi slowly eased open the lid, eyes sparkling as they rested on the pieces inside. "It's a puzzle. The Millennium puzzle was an artifact owned once by a great Pharaoh. They say whoever completes it is granted the power of a wish or something like that," he shrugged again, beginning to slid the lid back on. "I remember grandpa telling me about it almost ten years ago, saying how it's supposed to be buried in the tomb of that great Pharaoh so. . .how did you find it. . .in a dig?" He asked suspiciously.

Shrugging again as well Ryou was about to get up before something caught his eye.

"Hey," he exclaimed. "What's this?" Reaching his hand in the box he pulled out an old piece of folded paper, opening it up even more and gasping at what it was.

"Grandpa never said anything about this," Yugi breathed, eyeing the map with his friend in wonder.

* * *

"I'm sure it belonged to Pharaoh Aknamkanam, I'm sure of it," Yugi explained, pointing to something directly on the map as it lay sprawled out on Professor Hawkins's desk.

Pacing around the room Ryou stopped. "Ok, two questions. Who is this Aknam-something and what makes him so important he has this huge map?"

Yugi glanced up, locking eyes as he explained. "He was said to be the creator of the Millennium Items and he's also the one in that legend, his son was the one who had the affair with the slave and was cursed."

"Never in my life have I seen anything as remarkable as this," the professor whispered, eyes roaming the item of front of him in wonder.

"I've already dated the map and it's over three thousand years old and even more interesting is the date it appeared to be made was the exact same his son was sentenced."

"Don't be ridiculous, Yugi," the man laughed. "You don't really believe in that silly tale, do you? It's nothing but a legend is all, complete myth."

Ryou looked to his friend curiously but the boy shook his head. "I know all about talk of the city of Hamunaptra being protected by the curse of an ancient mummy. . ."

He was interrupted again by the Professor. "Hamunaptra? Now mummies I can deal with, my boy, ancient curses even, but an imaginary city. . ."

"With all my research, plus exceeded help from my grandfather," Yugi added. "I've come to believe that this city really may have existed."

Ryou blinked, coming back into the conversation. "Are you talking about _the _Hamunaptra? I mean, the City of the Dead?"

Eager now, Yugi nodded vigorously, walking from behind the desk to close by his friend. "The exact same one. It's supposed to be the city where the prince, before he was cursed, brought the corpse of his lover and attempted to resurrect his soul, but was discovered by his father before the ritual was complete. It goes on from there to describe the Ham-Dai and. . ."

As the two were engrossed in their own conversation, Professor Hawkins absentmindedly was raising the map higher and higher to get a closer look until the edge of it caught fire by the lit flame nearby. Gasping the three men panicked and began stomping on the map, hurrying to put out the flame before it was destroyed.

"Looks like the way to the lost city is gone," Ryou stated, examining it first after the fire was out.

Taking the damaged map from his friend Yugi sighed. "Just great. And here we could have unlocked so many mysteries surrounding the city and maybe even the legend."

"Perhaps," the Professor began, looking at the two of them, "you might be able to find another way. Many men have wasted their lives trying to find this city, most never returning."

Blinking, Yugi and Ryou spoke at the same time, the same question on both their minds.

"Most?"


	3. Chapter Two

Enjoy!

**Warnings:** In case anyone missed it, this story contains yaoi (male/male) so if you're uncomfortable. . .there's a back button!

* * *

Clinging to each other as they walked through Cairo prison, Ryou and Yugi looked around in fear, the men in the cells upfront either making rude gestures or cursing at them as they passed.

"You told me you found it on a dig, Ryou," Yugi stated suspiciously, dodging an empty can that was thrown his way.

"So why are we down here?"

Ryou rolled his eyes, trying not to walk in the pile of 'Ra-knows-what' in front of them.

"I stretched the truth a little bit, sue me."

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "You lied to me!"

A tiny bark of a laugh came from Ryou.

"I lie to everyone, what makes you so special?"

Fuming, Yugi stalked off, unhooking his arm from his friend's and matching pace with their guide.

"What exactly is this man in prison for?" He asked, meeting the Arabian's eyes.

"That," he responded, "I do not know. But when I heard you were coming I asked him myself. . ."

"And?"Ryou asked, stopping beside Yugi.

The Arabian clicked his tongue. "He said he was just looking for a _good time_."

As if on cue the door to the empty cell they stood in front of opened and three men emerged, two supporting the trashing one in the middle. The ones on the side roughly threw the middle one to the ground and left, slamming the steel door behind them quickly.

"Th-this is the man you stole the puzzle from?" Yugi stuttered, whispering to Ryou as his eyes widened.

He suddenly seemed nervous, scratching the back of his neck.

"You know _stole_ is a rather harsh word, I prefer _borrowed_. I mean of course I was-"

"Who are you?" The man who had been thrown down asked, ruby eyes on Ryou as he rose to his feet. Leaning against the bars he whipped dried blood from his cut lip.

"And who's my doppelganger?"

"Doppelganger?" Yugi repeated, his eyes squinting as he tried to get a closer look at the man.

His hair was ridiculously long, going down to conceal most of his face though it seemed to contain the same colors as his own. His eyes were sharp, a fierce ruby-crimson as he gazed at the two, waiting for a response to his question.

"This is my friend, Yugi," Ryou said, forgetting the first question and pushing Yugi in front of him, hoping to hide behind him slightly.

The man gave him a quick once over.

"Hey, not bad," he grinned, winking at Ryou from behind Yugi's shoulder.

"Excuse me?" The amethyst eyed teen questioned, but a jab in the back distracted him.

"Ask him about the puzzle," Ryou whispered in his ear.

Trying to get his bearing back, Yugi blinked, before speaking.

"We've come to ask you some questions about the. . .the Millennium Puzzle. . ." he trailed off, stiffening as a cold glare from the jailed man silenced him.

"No," the captive growled, "don't take me for a fool. You came to ask me about Hamunaptra."

Ryou panicked as Yugi leaned in closer, eyes narrowing.

"How. . .how do you know the puzzle pertains to Hamunaptra?"

"Because that's where I was when I found it. I was there," he admitted, leaning his head against the steel bars with a sigh.

"How do we know you're even telling the truth," Ryou asked, looking at the man suspiciously.

Ruby eyes rose to meet chocolate brown. "Do I know you?"

He pondered; face twisting to find a wider gap in the bars to gaze out of.

Suddenly realizing his mistake, Ryou froze, laughing nervously.

"No. . .no I've. . .I've got one of those faces. . ."

Before he could finish a fist came flashing up in his face, catching him under the jaw and sending him sailing backwards.

"Bakura, you bastard!" The captive growled, eyes blazing.

Dropping to the ground Yugi gasped, checking over his friend in worry.

"Ryou? Ryou, are you alright?"

A wad of spit landed right by his knee, causing Yugi to look up.

"How dare you! I don't know who you think my friend is, but he doesn't deserve to be treated like this!"

Glancing over his shoulder to make sure no guards were coming the ruby-eyed man leaned as close to the bars as he could.

"My mistake, he just looked like an old friend of mine."

"If this is how you treat your friends I'd hate to be your enemy," Yugi mumbled, brushing himself off as he rose to his feet again.

With another glance to the man he was about to turn around and get the guide, but something caused him to pause. Angry at his sudden uncontrollable curiosity he swirled back around.

"Were you really at Hamunaptra?"

When he nodded Yugi's brow-line rose. "You swear?"

"Every damn day," the captive smirked, causing a blush to burst on the boy's face.

"Yes, I was there. The cursed prince's place, City of the Dead," he mocked, using his hands to make gestures as he spoke.

Dropping to his knees again Yugi leaned in slightly, biting his lip before he spoke.

"Could. . .could you tell me how to get there?" he whispered.

A few minutes passed in silence, the man seeming to considering the thought, "You really want to know?" He finally asked, locking eyes with Yugi, who nodded vigorously.

"Come here," the man whispered, gesturing with his finger. Yugi blinked, but leaned in, guessing the man didn't want anyone else to overhear.

"Closer," he whispered and Yugi leaned in even more.

The next thing he knew the bottom of his chin was being grabbed and propelled foreword, only to be smashed against a pair of bruised lips.

"Then be my angel and get me out of here," the man whispered aggressively, finally letting go of Yugi's face.

Dazed and disorientated, it took Yugi a moment to realize that the man who had just kissed was being dragged away by guards, shouting in both Arabic and a strange variation of Egyptian.

"Wh-where are they taking him?" Yugi stuttered again, twirling to face the guide that had suddenly returned.

The man showed no signs of interest as he spoke.

"To be hanged," he stated, "apparently, he had a _very_ good time."

* * *

Sitting in a spectator seat Yugi fidgeted, eyes glued to the scene below him. It seemed almost the entire city of Cairo had come out for the event, cheers of joy sounding off from all around as the man Yugi and Ryou had been talking to only a few hours before was being dragged to the center of a large platform. The wooden surface was simple, raised about ten feet above the sand, a single rope hanging from a ledge above it.

"I will give you one thousand dollars to save this man's life," he panicked, eyes widening as he was brought closer and close to his doom.

The man beside him, clad entirely in a cream colored outfit chuckled.

"I would _pay_ one thousand dollars to see this happen."

Desperately trying to persuade the man who had ordered the execution in the first place Yugi tried again.

"Two. . .two thousand dollars!"

"Carry on!" the director shouted to the men below, clearly not fazed by the offer.

"Three thousand!" Yugi blurted out, but was distracted as the men from below suddenly shouted something up to them in Arabic, whatever it was causing the director to become angry.

"Of course we're not going to let him go!" He screamed back.

"Five thousand!" Yugi groaned, afraid to go any higher but also desperate to save the man's life.

The director paused midway in raising his hand to dismiss the offer.

"And what else?" He asked, eyes lifting.

Disgusted, Yugi lashed out, striking the man across the face. Rage suddenly dominate in his eyes the director leaned over the balcony, shouting the command to drop the floor below the prisoner.

Yugi's eyes widened in fear as he screamed.

"NO!"

As the floor vanished beneath the man the spectator's sounded off, cheers and gasps erupting all around until suddenly everyone gasped at once. The prisoner remained in midair, dangling and still very much alive.

"His neck did not break! Haha! Now we must watch him strangle to death!" The director sneered at Yugi, who remained motionless in shock.

"He knows the way to Hamunaptra!" He suddenly screamed to the Arabian, who returned his gaze.

"You are telling me this filthy, godless son of a swine knows the location to the City of the Dead?"

Nodding furiously Yugi continued.

"And if you cut him down we will give you," he bit his lip, thinking, "ten percent."

"Fifty," the director demanded, eyes narrowed.

"Twenty," Yugi pushed.

"Forty," the Arabian growled.

"Thirty!"

"Twenty-five!"

"Deal!" Yugi cheered, grinning as the man realized his mistake.

Slamming his fists onto the deck of the balcony the director screamed.

"Cut him down!"

A blade appeared in the hands of one of the men and glinted in the sunlight as it was swung, cutting the rope and sending the prisoner down to the sands below.

* * *

"Do you really think he's going to show up?" Yugi asked, zipping up his white duffel bag as he spoke.

Next to him Ryou sighed, heaving his own over his shoulder, "Knowing my luck, undoubtedly."

"Hmm," Yugi mused, getting lost in a memory, "well personally, I think he's filthy, rude a complete jerk. I don't like him, Ryou, not in the slightest. . ."

"Anyone I know?" a familiar voice questioned from behind the two.

Glancing over his shoulder, Yugi froze, eyes widening at the sight that greeted him.

Looking like the personification of Greek sculptor's dream statue come to life stood the man from the prison. His hair was cut and styled in an almost exact replica to Yugi's, revealing his strong, handsome face. His eyes seemed to appear bolder, still the same fierce ruby-crimson color.

"Oh, let me get your tongue, Yugi," Ryou joked, pretending to walk over and inspect the sand below his friend.

Ignoring the comment for now, the boy stuttered.

"Uh. . .umm. . .hello. . ." he blushed even more now, completely embarrassed that he didn't even know his name.

"Yami Sennen," Ryou, seeming to read his mind, finished.

Tearing his eyes away from Yugi the man grinned.

"Hey, no hard feelings about the. . ." he said, pretending to punch himself in the jaw.

Flushing, though his eyes narrowed a fraction, Ryou waved his hand in dismissal.

"No, no. No worries."

"Mr. Sennen," Yugi interrupted, clearing his throat, "could you please assure me that this isn't going to be all some giant hoax on your part? Because if it is, I'm warning you-"

"You're warning me?" Yami grinned, eyes softening as they gazed at the teen. "Look, I can assure you this is no hoax. I've spent almost my entire life investigating the city and all of its legends; let's just say I have my reasons. I may play games, but I don't fool people," he smirked again, leaning in closer "especially my sweet savior angel."

He winked, causing Yugi to burn even redder then before.

Laughing as he leaned back, he nodded towards the luggage.

"Now, let me get your bags."

As he walked away, Ryou circled his friend.

"Yes, yes, you're right. Filthy, rude, a _complete_ jerk. Nothing to like there at all."

Rolling his eyes as Ryou snickered, Yugi playfully jabbing him in his ribs with his elbow. Then they both smiled to one another and began their way onto the boat.


	4. Chapter Three

**Warning:** Same old, same old (yaoi). Nothing too overwhelming, but if you're uncomfortable with it then I don't suggest reading it. There are no "lemons" (sex scenes) in this story, but kissing/touching ect.

Oh and yes I kinda over-kill on referencing the movie several times. But I love the films too much. I can recite almost the entire first two movies on the spot. Obsessed fan!

As usual, enjoy (:

* * *

Yami emerged from the door, closing it behind him quietly as he eyed who was over at the nearest table.

Chocolate brown eyes looked up, finding him as he tried to sneak past the men.

"Hey, care to join us?" Ryou asked innocently, knowing that's just what he had been hoping to avoid.

Plastering on a smile, Yami walked over to the group, gazing at the deck of what appeared to some sort of game cards below.

"Sorry gentlemen, I only gamble with my life, never my money."

"Never?" a voice sneered, a fat little man looking up, "What if I were to bet you three hundred big ones we'd make it to Hamunaptra before you?"

Yami raised a brow, "And who says we're looking for Hamunaptra?"

The entire group all looked up at once, five pairs of eyes trained and locked on Ryou as they spoke.

"He does."

Panicking, Ryou shook his head vigorously as Yami narrowed his eyes, rubies glinting in the faint setting sun.

"It was all in good fun!" He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

Still glaring, Yami walked over and draped his arm over Ryou's shoulder, giving the end of it a very tight squeeze which made him wince.

"Where did your friend go? I haven't seen him since the boat took off," he whispered in his ear.

Talking out of the corner of his mouth, Ryou winced again.

"Sorry, but what's it matter to you?"

"Just having a little _fun_," Yami mocked.

* * *

As the boat floated gently on the waters underneath, the white moonlight casting a wavering refection off the surface, Yugi sat alone. He had a book propped up on his knees. The text was big, gold trimming along the edges of the thick paper as his eyes moved back and forth, trying to absorb as much information as he could.

"What are you doing?" A deep voice questioned, a head coming to hover above his right shoulder.

Gasping in surprise, Yugi dropped the heavy volume, the 'thud' echoing for the next few seconds.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Yami apologized; grinning as the younger man's startled expression faced him.

"The only thing that scares me are your manners," Yugi snorted, picking his book back up as Yami continued to grin.

"Still mad about that kiss, huh?" Yami asked, taking off his jacket as Yugi glanced up at him, trying to fight back the blush.

"You call that a kiss?" He said, failing at trying to sound nonchalant.

Amusement shining in his eyes the older man smirked.

"You've had better ones, is that what you're saying?"

Stopping in mid-sentence on the page Yugi blushed again, stuttering as he tried to lie.

"I. . .I've been. . .k-kissed before, yes. . ."

A soft chuckle came from Yami as he sat down, out of nowhere pulling several weapons from the black bag and inspecting them.

Yugi's eyes widened considerably as they examined the artillery.

"Are we-are we going into battle?" he choked.

"There's something out there," Yami said, casting him a fleeting look as he re-loaded a gun, "something underneath all that sand. And I'm going to find out just what it is."

Yugi closed his book slowly, eyes narrowing as he watched him.

"Do you," he began, hesitant, "do you. . .think that. . ."

"Think what?" Yami asked, noticing as Yugi bit his bottom lip again.

But Yugi shook his head, dismissing the subject.

"Nothing, never mind."

Looking up again Yami smiled crookedly, "Don't you already have-"

"What do you think is out there?" He was suddenly interrupted.

Deciding to answer he put down the pistol.

"Evil. My ancestors seem to believe that Hamunaptra is cursed. The story about the two star-crossed lovers and Pharaoh Aknamkanon. . ."

Eyes brightening suddenly, Yugi lowered his voice.

"Do you. . .believe in that story? I mean, do you think it really happened?" He asked.

Yami met his gaze, pausing a moment just to stare before answering.

"I do. Though, I sort of have to, the prince being my great-great-great-great-great-great and so on uncle, or something like that."

Yugi's jaw literally dropped.

"You're related to Prince Atemu?" He gawked, shock and awe the dominate emotion on his face.

"Yup," was Yami's casual response, "though he's not my immediate family or anything, I mean there's all these generations and-"

"So. . .wouldn't that make you. . ._Pharaoh_?" Yugi whispered excitably, mouth still wide open.

Yami's face screwed up.

"I guess," he shrugged, "_technically_. . .yeah."

"Oh my god," Yugi breathed, leaning back in his chair. Several minutes passed like this, Yugi seeming to go into shock and Yami working away on his weapons, acting as if he told this to countless people many times a day.

"What book are you looking for?" Yami asked after sometime, watching as Yugi seemed to awaken from his vegetable state.

"The Book of Amun-Ra," he said slowly, "it contains all the secret incantations of the old kingdom. It's what first interested my grandfather in Egypt and since he influenced me. . ." he trailed off, expecting the rest to be obvious.

"And the fact that it's supposed to be made out of pure gold means absolutely nothing to you?" Yami smirked.

Yugi smiled back. "You know your history."

"I know everything," Yami joked, eyes rising to meet Yugi and they both laughed.

After a few minutes Yugi paused, clearing his throat.

"Um. . .by the way. . .why. . .why did you kiss me?" He asked, face flushing again as he looked down at the floorboards.

Yami shrugged, "I was about to be hanged, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

For a moment hurt flashed in Yugi's eyes before quickly being replaced by anger.

"Oh, well I hope you have plenty more _good times_ in the future!"

"What did I say?" Yami blinked, shouting after him in confusion as the younger man stalked off.

Sighing heavily he slumped back in his seat, beginning to put away his weapons when a sudden yelp came from behind the stack of crates nearby. Rising from his seat slowly he made his way over, silent up until the last moment when he sprung, grabbing the shirt collar of someone and raising them up to his face and out from behind the crates.

"Bakura!" Yami snarled through clenched teeth, his fist tightening.

Squirming as he tried to loosen the tension around his neck, Bakura grinned.

"Ah, my old friend! I thought you were dead! You have no idea how relieved I am to see-"

The gun barrel was pointed at his forehead, Yami grinning back ruthlessly.

"Please, think of my children!" Bakura shouted, eyes clenching shut.

"You don't _have_ any children," Yami drawled, rolling his eyes.

"I might," Bakura mumbled, "someday. . ."

Groaning, Yami tossed the gun to the ground, but didn't loosen his hold on the silver-haired man.

"So you're the one who's leading the Americans," he stated, thinking of the group of men Ryou had been with earlier, "I should have known."

"So what's the scam, Bakura? You take them out to the middle of the desert and then you leave them to _rot_?" He growled, disgust dripping from his tone.

Bakura's eyes hardened before he chuckled softly.

"Unfortunately, no. These Americans are smart. They pay me half now and half when I get them back to Cairo."

"Figures," Yami grumbled, the sound of a door opening distracting him. He glanced over to see Yugi leaning over the railing.

"You never believed in Hamunaptra," Bakura's voice pulled him back, "so why are you going back?"

"You see him?" Yami said, indicating to Yugi with a jerk of his head.

"He's my angel, saved my neck."

Bakura blinked twice before looking at Yami like he had just grown two heads.

"You always did have more balls than brains."

A deep chuckle came from Yami as he returned his gaze to Bakura, finally releasing him from the near choke hold, but draping his arm across his shoulder as they walked towards the railing of the ship.

"Yeah. . ." he laughed some more, stopping by the edge, "see you around, Bakura."

With one shove the silver-haired thief fell, crashing into the water below.

"Sennen!" Bakura spat, choking.

"YAMI! I SWEAR WHEN I GET BACK UP THERE, YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!"

Ignoring the curses and pleas from the water, Yami's eyes followed a trail of wet footprints that were leading the exact way that Yugi had left. Suddenly overcome by a strange feeling, he followed them.

* * *

Looking in the mirror, he groaned. How was it possible to look so similar to someone that when you just wanted to check yourself over you had to restrain from possibly injuring yourself if you _happened_ to punch the glass out?

"Ok, Yugi, relax," he whispered to himself, shocked by his own thoughts.

Generally a non-violent person, he wasn't too comfortable imagining blood dripping down his wrist whenever he thought of Yami Sennen. Turning away and grabbing an open book from his bed he began to pace, trying to recite the Egyptian Gods and Goddesses in alphabetical order, hoping for a distraction.

After several minutes of failed attempts he threw the book down in a sudden fit of rage.

"Oh, for Ra's sake it wasn't _that_ good of a kiss anyway!"

Crossing his arms he silently fumed, letting Yami take complete control of his mind for the moment. However, when the moment did pass, he sighed, embarrassed with his behavior. Uncrossing his arms and sighing again he bent down to retrieve it, only to be slammed into the nearest wall and have a blade at his throat as he stood up.

"Where is the map?" The masked man growled, slowly trailing the blade along his exposed collarbone.

Instantly, Yugi's eyes darted to the small table nearby, where the exact map lay exposed in the dim light.

Following his gaze the assailant growled again, "And the puzzle? Where is the puzzle?"

Praying this would work, Yugi decided to play dumb.

"The puzzle? Wh-what p-puzzle?"

"Yugi!"

Yami's voice boomed just as the door was kicked open, the Egyptian emerging and pointing his gun in the direction of the boy.

Thinking fast, the dark assailant grabbed Yugi around the front and held the blade to his jugular, using him as a human shield to walk to the table.

Yami mimicked his steps, eyes never wavering from Yugi's until finally, with luck seeming to be on his side, the younger man jabbed his fist into the man's stomach and flung himself at Yami. Reacting instantly, once Yugi was out of immediate danger he fired at the assailant, pushing Yugi out the door and him soon following.

Halfway down the hall and in mid-stride Yugi gasped.

"The map! I forgot the map!"

Just as he turned around to head back his upper arm was grabbed roughly, forcing him back around.

"There's no way you're going back in there. Relax, I'm the map, all up here," he winked, tapping his temple.

* * *

Running down the opposite hallway in a panic, Ryou burst into the room.

"Yugi?" He shouted, eyes widening as they landed on the panting man in the corner.

"Nope, not Yugi," he squeaked as a gun was pulled on him.

"I. . .I was just leaving!" He shouted, until his eyes landed on the Millennium puzzle box below.

Brain abandoning all logic he dove for it, barely avoiding being struck as a shot was fired just past his left shoulder.

"Give that to me now!" The assailant screamed, lunging for Ryou. Instinctively his foot came out, striking him between his legs. Gasping in pain he crumpled, eyes bulging.

Seeing his opportunity, Ryou fled.

"Hold this," Yami said, throwing his black bag for Yugi to catch as they raced outside.

"What are you going to do?" He gasped, almost tripping over himself as they came to sudden stop.

"Just stay down," Yami commanded, throwing himself around the corner and firing at the sudden on slaughter of bullets.

"Are you crazy?" Yugi exclaimed, grabbing hold of the Egyptian's sleeve and yanking him down with him as the bullets continued to fly while he was re-loading.

Grabbing hold of him again, Yami ran until they were at the edge of the railing.

"Can you swim?" He asked, turning around and firing a few times.

Yugi faltered, "Well, I, uh. . .a little bit, why-"

"Good."

Was all Yami said before scooping the flustered teen in his arms and just as quickly tossing him into the water below. After making sure he popped back up, he jumped in after.

* * *

Arriving back on deck Ryou panted, the Millennium puzzle box tucked under his arm securely. Whoops and laughter caught his attention and he swirled, spotting the five Americans huddled behind a crate in what appeared to be some twisted form of 'Cops and Robbers' with the assailants.

"Americans," he snorted, rolling his eyes.

A bullet, much like last time, flew past his shoulder as an assailant came charging for him, he screamed. Just as quickly another shot was fired and the assailant fell by his feet, dead.

Blinking, Ryou looked over to see the American with the glasses, who he'd heard called "Johnson" wave at him.

"I say, bloody good show, chaps," he grinned, waving back before looking into the water and diving in as well.

The Americans followed soon after.

* * *

Shouts and curses erupted everywhere in both English and Arabic as they arrived on shore, water dripping from their soaked forms. The horses from the boat whinnied insanely, their hooves kicking and pounding and causing the already soaked passenger's even more chills.

"We've lost everything," Yugi whined, trying to pick up his soaking boots out of the damp sand.

"All our tools and equipment, even our clothes!"

"Relax," Yami grunted, shaking his head and his limp hair dripped everywhere.

"SENNEN!" Someone shouted from the opposite shoreline, Yami turning away from Yugi to see.

"HEY, YAMI! IT LOOKS TO ME THAT I'VE GOT _ALL THE HORSES_!"

Wild laughter soon followed as both Yugi and Ryou turned around as well.

Walking up to the end of the shoreline, Yami screamed back.

"HEY, BAKURA! LOOKS TO ME LIKE YOU'RE ON THE _WRONG SIDE_ OF THE RIVER!"

As the threesome turned back around and began heading for the dry shore, loud profanities could be heard, Bakura screaming in every language he knew


	5. Chapter Four

**Warning:** Male slash. Don't like? Don't read it.

* * *

"I only want four, not the whole bloody herd!" Ryou shouted, feet stomping into the sand as he held up his hand, four fingers shoved in front of the man's face.

Yami groaned, slapping his hand to his forehead before speaking.

"Just pay the man so we can get out of here, preferably this century."

As Ryou continued to argue, the Egyptian's patience thinned, until finally he threw a rolled up sum of money at the camel breeder, grabbed the harnesses for three of them and stalked off.

"We probably could have got them for free," Yami grumbled, glaring at Ryou as he caught up. "All we had to do was show him your friend."

"Yugi?" Ryou blinked, before laughing. "Yes, awfully tempting, isn't it?"

Yami smirked; a response already on his tongue before the sight before him froze the words in his throat. Yugi emerged from a nearby tent, where some of the locals had surrounded him when they arrived at the camel breeders and ushered him inside to show off their merchandise. Apparently, instead of trinkets, they had somehow convinced him to buy a new outfit. His shirt was black leather, the sides of it criss-crossed and revealing his skin in some parts. His pants were of the same material and color, clinging to his legs attractively. The black knee length boots and black cape completed the whole outfit.

"Awfully," Yami said breathlessly, and Yugi turned to give him a blinding smile.

Out of the corner of his eye Ryou saw this, and grinned.

* * *

"I hate camels," Ryou pouted, the threesome having been traveling for quite some time under the desert sun.

Yami cracked open one eye, having been lounging for the entire journey, the heat and sun obviously not bothering him in the slightest.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" he asked.

Next to him Yugi laughed. "Nope, Ryou always has to find something wrong with whatever it is we're doing."

"I do not," his friend replied, insulted. "And I'm not complaining, I'm just stating a fact. Camels _are_ nasty creatures. They spit, they bite and they smell. . ." he went on.

Yami chuckled softly, having caught the sight of Yugi rolling his eyes.

"Disgusting," Ryou finished, having not noticed the gesture.

"Well I think they're amazing," Yugi defended, reaching up to pat his camel on the head.

Ryou arched his brow. "Well look at you, Mr. Merry Sunshine over here. Honestly Yugi, does anything _ever_ get you down?"

"Nope," the teen replied, grinning as Ryou groaned. Yami chuckled once more.

Their journey lasted the entire day and immediate night, the threesome catching shut eye periodically, but always making sure one was awake in case they reached their destination. It happened to be Yami's turn to be look-out as Ra could barely be seen rising above the horizon, his golden rays seeping no warmth to the cold desert air. Looking over, Yami smiled. Yugi was upright on his camel, but sound asleep, slumped over forewords without uttering a single sound.

"I know that look."

Ryou's quiet voice distracted him, crimson eyes switching over and gazing into sleepy chocolate brown ones. "You like him, don't you?"

Yami froze, not sure what to say. Making sure he gazed no longer towards the sleeping teen he muttered something unintelligible, causing a few snickers to come from Ryou.

No one spoke for the next few hours.

"Good morning, my friend."

Bakura's sarcastic tone reached Yami's ears first, as he was still awake, allowing both Yugi and Ryou more rest. Alas, the noise from the gathering Americans awoke the two friends, who sat blinking sleep from their eyes as they took in the sight.

"What the hell are we doing?" an angry gruff emerged from one of the men behind Bakura, Johnson, one of the Americans on the journey.

"Patience," Bakura said, grinning as he cast Yami a dirty glare.

Not amused, the Egyptian yawned as the fat little man who had challenged him to a bet that night on the ship spoke.

"Remember our bet, Sennen. First one to reach the city gets the goods."

"Here we go again," Yami mumbled, loud enough only for Yugi to hear, whose eyes were curious and amazed as he watched the city light up.

"Here we go!" Bakura shouted, already having a head start as he whacked his camel and fled off, a swearing Yami following along with everyone else.

As the two gained speed Bakura sneered, trying to take a good swing at Yami as he gained a foot of a lead. Dodging the strike, Yami reached out and tried to kick the thief, narrowly missing his right calf. The two went on like this for a while, until a third shadow joined in. Starled, the two looked over to see Yugi fast approaching and taking the lead, his laughter echoing back to them as they starred, dumbfounded.

"Way to go, Yugi!" Ryou cheered, but winced as Bakura swiped Yami across the cheek as Yugi distracted him.

A good distance ahead, Yugi slowed his pace, the wind suddenly picking up. Throwing a silent victory in his head he grinned, until suddenly a voice whispered in his ear.

"_Heba, Heba,_" the voice hissed against the blow of the wind, seeming to be carried by it, "_remember. . ._"

His mind reeled, the sand and scenery around him suddenly disappearing until he blinked, but. . .was in the same place? Confused, he looked around, only to be familiar with the same sand and images as before.

"I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that, my love," a deep, familiar voice wafted from behind him.

Gasping, Yugi looked over his shoulder and ogled at what he saw. Yami was close by, smirking as the beautiful beast he rode upon panted, the horse's black coat shimmering in the heat. Yami himself wore what appeared to be royal attire, the gold jewelry glittering from its places over him. His eyes, the same crimson eyes, landed on Yugi as he crept closer.

"You'll have to catch me first, Atemu."

He felt his lips form the words and felt the laugh ripple through him, only he'd never thought any of them. Gasping once more he looked down, realizing for the first time he was transparent. Freaked, he waved his arms and began to panic when no movement from them came.

"If you insist," Yami replied.

The next thing he knew Yami was sitting behind, tan arms wrapped around his waist securely and hands reaching for the reins of his own horse, forcing it to slow its pace. He could feel the kisses placed upon the back of his neck and down to his exposed shoulder blades, as he appeared to be wearing nothing to cover his torso. Squirming, he tried to move away from the embrace, but knew his limbs wouldn't even twitch, despite his attempts.

"You almost had me, beloved," he felt Yami mumble against his neck, lips trailing light kisses once more, "but we should return to the palace, father will be expecting me soon."

Then as suddenly as it had appeared, his vision began to cloud and he blinked, knowing he was back at the same place, but different scenario. Stone pillars and Egyptian statues filled his sight as he slowed down, hoping off the camel as soon as he could. Hoof beats distracted him from behind and he turned to see Yami hop of his camel as well.

"Well, that was sure entertaining. Guess I lose the bet though, ah, well, Bakura lost, so that's all that matters," he said, winking.

Flushing red, Yugi stumbled, barely avoiding a head injury from falling onto a pointed rock.

"You alright?" Yami asked, lending him a hand.

Still disoriented, he hesitantly reached for it and gasped as he felt the rough skin, almost exactly the same texture as the ones that had wrapped around him.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked again, concern taking over the smug look on his face.

"I. . .I. . ." Yugi stuttered, his and Yami's hands still connected as he remained on the ground, "I. . .had a vision. . ." it sounded more like a question.

Brow creasing as he pulled him up Yami repeated, "Vision? Of what?"

"Yeah," Yugi breathed, eyes still wide, "of. . .of you! And. . .and me! W-we were racing, like. . .just like earlier, but only you were dressed different and. . .well, so was I and-"

"Awesome job, Yugi," Ryou boasted, grinning at his friend as he rode up, taking a moment to realize his state.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked as well, noticing his wide-eyed, pale expression.

Shaking his head, Yugi nodded, sliding his hand from Yami's.

"I just need to lie down. . .must be the heat," he said, purposely avoiding Yami's stare. Taking the reins of the three camels Ryou agreed, following his friend over to what looked like promised shade.

Yami sighed, but decided he'd drop the subject, for now.

* * *

"So that's where we'll find the Book of Amun-Ra?" Ryou asked, leaning to peer over Yugi's shoulder as he was hunched over a map made from dirt.

"Right," Yugi replied, eyes scanning his observation closely.

Sighing, Yami rose to his feet and walked over to the two, standing awkward as he watched.

Ryou looked up, eyes droopy. "Can we help you?"

Sighing again, the Egyptian cleared his throat, "Yugi," he said, shaking his head as the name seemed to roll off his tongue with ease, "can I talk-"

"Okay," the teen answered, already knowing what he was going to be asked. He scratched out the sand drawing he had done to show Ryou and turned toward his friend, who took the hint and left. They watched him go for awhile before finally facing each other, slightly awkward. Ever since the "vision" in the desert Yugi had avoided Yami as much as he could, embarrassed by many things to even be around him.

"So. . ." the younger man began, but gave up, scratching the bridge of his nose nervously. Where was he to begin?

_So I saw us, only in different clothing and on horses, one horse actually, and you kinda kissed me, only I didn't call you Yami, I called you. . ._

"ATEMU!" he suddenly shouted, eyes going wide, much like earlier.

Startled, Yami shook his head. "What?"

"Atemu," Yugi whispered again, everything clicking in his mind now. "I had a vision of Atemu! You know, the Prince from that story who was-"

"I know who you're talking about," Yami interrupted, "I just want to know _what_ you're talking about."

Blushing, Yugi nodded. "Sorry. What I mean is remember earlier when I said I had a vision of us?"

"Yes," Yami said slowly.

"Well, it wasn't of us. . .not you anyways. I was racing in the desert with Prince Atemu and then he got on my horse and started. . .started kissing me or something and-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Yami laughed, holding up his hands. "You're saying you saw yourself, with Prince Atemu, and you two were _kissing_? While _racing_? Yugi, I know too much sun can cause delirium, but in your case I think-"

"I know it sounds crazy!" Yugi protested. "But I also know what I saw! And what I saw was real! At least. . .it used to be. . ." he trailed off.

Yami remained silent for several minutes, and he didn't dare meet he gaze. Finally, not being able to stand it anymore he looked up startled to find Yami's face set hard, as if he were angry.

"We've all had a very long day, we just need some rest," he said, then reached to the ground and straightened up, holding a brown cloth.

"Here," he said, handing the cloth to Yugi. "I thought you could use this. Bummed it off one of the Americans," he grinned sheepishly, not used to the sudden wave of heat that flushed his face.

Surprised by the sudden change in the conversation Yugi blinked, before smiling as he opened up the cloth to reveal digging tools.

"Thank you," he said, smiling still as he meet Yami's eyes.

"Don't mention it," the man mumbled, before looking over to a statue nearby. "We should probably head down. You wanna find that book, right?"

Setting the tools down, Yugi nodded.

"Of course. Me and Ryou talked and from what I gather and what my grandfather has told me, it should be buried somewhere under the state of Anubis." he indicated with his head towards the very statue.

"Then let's get to it," Yami smirked.

* * *

"No one's been in this room in over three thousand years," Yugi breathed, eyes roaming above and all around.

"Well, that's comforting," Ryou grunted, shining his flashlight ahead and looking around worriedly.

"Oh, would you relax," Yugi sighed. "The worst thing down here is bugs, Ryou."

"Yugi, I hate bugs."

"Oh. . ."

"So this is where they made the mummies," Yami stated, whipping away some cobwebs to take a look at the items that were in front of him.

Turning away from Yugi, Ryou squeaked, "Mummies?"

"Yeah, you know, like this!"

Bakura, who had remained silent for the whole time, grinned, setting down his own equipment and beginning to walk like one, the noise an added affect.

"Stop it" Yugi hushed them, watching as his friend paled and tried to stay in the solitary stream of light. He crouched down low and began to explore, feeling Yami close behind him.

The room was silent for a few more moments before Yami's voice shattered it.

"I think I found the bottom of Anubis," he said, Yugi rising and walking over towards him, shining his light up.

"Well the compartment for the book must be hidden somewhere inside," he whispered, circling around the base of it.

A sudden eerie cry moaned throughout the area. Ryou squeaked and latched onto Bakura's sleeve, who growled and tried to shake him off.

"Be quiet," Yami hissed, reaching for his gun as he pushed Yugi behind him. With him in the lead they snaked against the wall, the noise getting louder as they neared the edge.

"Don't move," Yami mouthed to the others, eyes narrowing as Bakura inched forward, a dagger hoisted in his hand.

One. . .

Two. . .

Three. . .

"AHHHHH!"

Everyone screamed as they flew from around the corner, Yami cursing and Bakura kicking up sand in disappointment that there was no fight. The Americans swore as well, dropping their own weapons and glaring.

"You scared the hell out of us, Sennen," the one called Gansley said angrily.

"Not my intention," Yami responded, faking a grin.

The fat one that had arranged the bet with Yami on the boat snorted. "Push up, this is our dig site."

"We got here first, Crump," Yugi glared back, tone almost territorial.

"You think you can fight us?" Johnson smirked, light reflecting off his glasses as he grinned.

"I've had worse," Yami shrugged, looking at the numbers.

"Me too," Bakura added and Yami looked back, rolling his eyes.

"You know," Ryou piped in, "there are _other_ places to dig."

Everyone glared.

* * *

The sand fell from the roof easily with each bang, the dirt just caving in and slipping away.

"According to the hieroglyphics we're underneath the statue, so we should come up almost right between its legs," Yugi said, hand tracing over the tablet as his eyes roamed.

Ryou grunted, huffing as sand fell into his eyes. "Where did your nasty little friend go?" he groaned, shaking his head and sighing as dust sprayed.

"Bakura?" Yami asked, smashing a large hole in the roof. "Who knows, but don't worry, he's like a cat. Feed him and he'll come crawling back. . .damn bastard."

Throwing down the tools, Yami landed on the ground, back popping as he leaned over to stretch.

"Only a little more to go," Yugi stated, eyeing the damage that had been done to the ceiling. "At this rate, we should find that book in no time."

"Wonderful," Ryou moaned, lying down on the ground.

After a few moments of silence Yami walked over to Yugi and they got into a conversation about mummification.

"And you know how they took out your brain?" Yugi said enthusiastically, leaning towards Yami, who chuckled at his expression.

"Wasn't it through the nose or something?"

"Yugi!" Ryou moaned again, covering his ears. "We really don't need to know this!"

"Well he asked!" Yugi exclaimed, pointing to Yami as if to say 'See?'

Ryou rolled over, back facing the two as they continued on discussing the subject. With a lazy yawn he stretched and screwed up his face, reaching behind his neck to remove the rock that was bugging him. Just as Yugi and Yami were beginning to get lost in their conversation again, he threw the rock up and it hit the ceiling, finally causing the sand to collapse and with it, emerged a large, rectangular stone.

Bolting up, Ryou coughed as the sand flew everywhere.

"You two alright?" He asked.

Two more coughs were heard from the others and Yugi waved his hands to dismiss the dust, before his eyes landed on what had fallen.

"No way," he gasped. "It's a sarcophagus!"

Shaking his head to remove dust from his hair, Yami coughed again.

"What the hell is it doing buried at the base of Anubis?"

Yugi roamed his hands over the top, awe-struck. "He must have been someone of great importance. . .or done something," he paused, "really, really bad."


	6. Chapter Five: Awakening

Yugi continued to dust off the sarcophagus while Yami leaned over his shoulder, trying to decipher the symbols that were all over the lid.

From nearby Ryou leaned in, brushing off a corner with his hand. "So who is it?" he asked timidly.

Scooting away the last of the dust Yugi squinted his eyes, reading the hieroglyphics.

"The Nameless Pharaoh, Prince of Egypt," he read, brow creasing. "Why would they bury him here? He's royalty, and very, very important, from the looks of his sarcophagus."

Eyes narrowing, Yami blew away where the dust seemed to sink, revealing a hole in the ancient coffin that was shaped like a triangle.

"Must be some sort of lock," he mused, trailing the indention with his finger.

Ryou shifted nervously. "Well, whoever is in here, sure wasn't getting out."

"I'd take us over a month to crack this thing without a key," Yami said.

From beside him Yugi paused. "Key?" he repeated, eyeing the triangle indention more closely. "I know!" he suddenly gasped, bending down to pick up his white duffle bag and pulled out the Millennium Puzzle.

"You finished it?" Ryou asked, astonished. "When?"

"A few nights ago," his friend admitted, turning it so it was facing the same way as the indention.

"You sure you want to do that?" Yami asked, eyeing the puzzle carefully. "I mean, obviously this guy was supposed to remain sealed inside."

Yugi shrugged. "What's the harm? Where not going to find anything but maybe the last of his skeleton or bandages."

Ryou turned an unusual shade of green as Yugi said this. Making sure all the dust was out Yugi finally pressed the complete puzzle into the indention, and the threesome looked on as an audible 'click' came as it sunk it.

"Do you have to turn-" Yami began, but the rest of his sentence was cut off by the sound of Bakura shouting, running down a near corridor and bursting in on them.

"Get your asses in here!" he screamed, eyes locked on Yami's.

"What happened?" Yugi asked, confused, but soon a scream pierced their ears, sending them all scurrying to find where it had come from.

* * *

Yugi poked at the fire, sighing as he tightened the blanket closer to his shoulders. Beside him, Ryou looked up when Yami approached, throwing him his own cover from the cold.

"So it appears three of their diggers were. . ." he paused, trying to find the right word to describe what he'd seen, "_melted_."

"What?" Yugi and Ryou gasped at the same time.

The Egyptian grunted as he sat himself next to Yugi. "Pressurized salt acid, some kind of ancient booby trap by the looks of it," he explained, throwing a small twig into the embers.

Ryou shuddered as Yugi shook his head, disbelieving what he heard.

"Maybe this place really is cursed," he muttered.

Just then a sudden wind picked up, a harsh howling being carried around the three as they sat; Yami smirked as Ryou looked at him horror-stricken.

"Oh, cut it out, you two," Yugi said, rolling his eyes.

"You don't believe in curses?" Yami asked him, intrigued. "What about that story you won't stop talking about?"

Yugi was thankful his blush couldn't be seen in the weak light from the fire. "That's a story, not a curse. Anyways, no, I don't. I believe if you can touch it and see it, then it's. . .real. . ." he said slowly, trailing off as his mind began to wander, back to what had happened earlier that day.

"Well I believe in being prepared," Yami said, causing Yugi to jump as he suddenly pulled out a long rifle and re-loaded it.

"Do you ever fight without the intention of harming?" Yugi asked, flustered as he eyed the gun nervously.

Yami looked offended. "Where's the fun in that?"

A tiny smile crept along Yugi's face again as Yami winked towards him, but their flirting was soon interrupted as a series of horse cries echoed from behind them.

"Take this and stay here," Yami instructed, pushing his gun into Yugi's hands as he rose up.

Rising up as well Yugi shouted. "Wait! Wait for me!"

Scrambling to get up as well, Ryou faltered. "Yugi! I believe the man just said "stay here." What are you doing?"

A series and whoops emerged from behind a crumbling stone wall as Yugi ran after Yami, huge horses jumping over the ledge and bullets began firing. The ruckus also awoke the Americans and they too came tearing out, guns firing at the men as they rode in.

Having lost Yami in the sudden chaos, Yugi panicked. Shots were being fired left and right as the intruders raced past him, their horse's hooves barely dodging him as he fell to the ground and tried to crawl to a safe spot.

"Yugi!" Ryou screamed, watching as his friend narrowly missed being trampled, and in a panic scare fired the gun Yami had given him at one of the men.

A gasp caught his attention as Bakura suddenly appeared by his right, and began shooting at the invasion.

"Hey, watch who you're aiming at!" Ryou shouted, ducking as one of Bakura's bullets whizzed past his head.

A sudden shout caught both their attention and they turned simultaneously to see a man dressed in a long purple robe riding upon a black horse, sword raised high in the air as he came charging for them.

"YAMI!" the two men screamed, clinging onto each other as they bolted, sand kicking up in their wake.

Hearing the commotion, Yami turned just in time to see Ryou and Bakura run past him, their purser not far behind. As the robed man rode past he made a leap and landed on the back of his horse, sending them both flying off. Yami fired, but the robed man retaliated by swinging his sword which caused the gun to go flying from the Egyptian's hands. Reacting instinctively, Yami dodged the next swipe and grabbed for the nearest object, which happened to be one of the fallen men's own weapons. Grinning, he swung back and their twin blades 'clinked' together, both men grunting as they tried to overpower the other.

"Enough!" the hooded man finally shouted, swinging his head back and causing his cape to fall to reveal a mane of long, sandy blonde hair.

"We will shed no more blood," he said, dropping his sword and watching Yami closely. "But you must leave."

"What's the deal, pal?" Yami said, dropping his own weapon as he cast a fierce glare to the lavender eyed man.

The man turned slightly so his quarter profile could be seen only. "Leave this place or die," he warned, eyes gleaming. "You have one day."

"What?" Yami growled, but before he could fully react, the man was gone, jumping onto the back of his horse and riding away the way they had all came, the rest of his followers soon after.

Yami watched until they were out of sight until he swore, kicking at the sand.

Pivoting around he continued to walk until something caught his eye.

"Yugi," he whispered gently. "Are you alright?"

Kneeling down he helped the teen up, hand resting on the back of his head and under his knees.

"I'm. . .fine," Yugi muttered, shaky.

"You sure?" Yami asked when they were both standing, his hand raising the boy's chin up and turning it softly, checking him all over for any injuries.

"See, this proves it!"

Crump's voice came out of nowhere, causing Yami to look over as the rest of the Americans emerged.

"There has to be treasure buried under here, or why else would they want to protect it?"

"They're desert people," Yami stated, tightening his hold on Yugi as he felt the exhausted and dazed teen lean into his chest. "They don't value gold."

"Maybe just for tonight," Johnson fidgeted nervously. "We could uh. . .combine forces?"

* * *

For the umpteenth time that night Yami chuckled, taking Yugi's fist in his hand again. "Ball up your fist, good, and put it up like this," he showed him, demonstrating with his other hand.

"Like this?" Yugi blinked, doing to his own.

Yami nodded. "Exactly, now hit me," he said, holding up his palm and making it flat. "But you have to mean it. Come on."

"I mean it!" Yugi exclaimed as he slammed his fist into the man's open palm.

But the power he put into the swing was greater than he had expected so with a gasp he felt himself falling, before two arms wrapped around his waist, preventing him from crashing down.

Yugi burst into a fit of laughter as Yami tried to contain his, bringing them both over to sit down.

"Time for another drink," he joked.

But Yugi grabbed for the bottle that lay in Bakura's hand, his deep snores the only sound beside the crackling fire. "Unlike this one," Yugi grinned, indicating to Bakura as he took a drink. "I know when to say no."

Yami's eyes danced with amusement. "Uh-huh. Well unlike this one, you. . .I just don't get."

Yugi gulped down the alcohol, his eyes watering for a moment. "Ah. Well. . .I know what you're wondering," he laughed again, eyes locking with Yami's.

"Yeah? What's that?" was his response, Yami's tone bursting with humor.

"You're wondering," Yugi grinned. "What a place like me is doing in a person like this."

Yami erupted in a deep laugh. "Something like that," he nodded.

Yugi sighed. "Egypt is in my blood," he stated. "My grandfather was a very enthusiastic archeologist. And he. . .he loves Egypt so much. . ." he trailed off, hiccuping.

Yami was leaning in close, nodding when he was speaking. "I get your grandfather," he said. "And," he pointed to Ryou, who was sleeping close by Bakura. "And I get _him_, but. . .what are you doing here?"

Recoiling as if he were insulted, Yugi rose to his feet. "Look," he said, trying to maintain his balance. "I may not be am explorer or. . .or an adventurer or a treasure seeker or gunfighter," he slurred. "But I am proud of what I am, Mr. Sennen!"

"And," Yami said, brows arched. "What is that?"

Yugi blinked a few times before a lazy smile was etched across his face. "I. . .I am a librarian!" He slurred again, and plopped to the ground, leaning over so him and Yami's faces were inches apart.

"And," Yugi smiled as he watched Yami crack up. "I'm going to kiss you, Mr. Sennen."

"Call me Yami," the Egyptian said, nodding seriously.

Another smile burst across Yugi's face as he spoke. "Oh, Yami," he whispered, leaning in.

The two men froze, before their eyes began to close, lips almost brushing as they leaned in closer and closer. . .until Yugi fell onto Yami's lap. The Egyptian blinked, lips twitching for a moment before he sighed and looked down to Yugi, who was already out cold.

* * *

The next morning found the Americans up early, already under the ground. Two of them heaved, pulling out a sealed chest from the wall. Bakura watched with narrowed eyes, not knowing why that ever since they'd found the chest he'd felt troubled.

The Americans blew the dust away as Johnson adjusted his glasses. "There's a curse upon this chest," he said.

Bakura leaned in as Gansley rolled his eyes. "Who cares, let's just open it!"

"Well what's this say?" Crump asked, pointing to the hieroglyphics near the top.

The men turned to Bakura, but his eyes were already scanning it. "Death will come on swift wings to whoever opens this chest," he read, a sudden chill running down his spine.

"This isn't good, we shouldn't be here," the silver-haired Egyptian hissed, but Gansley urged him to keep reading.

"There is one, the undead, whom if brought back to life, is bound by sacred law to consummate this curse."

"Well let's make sure we don't bring anyone back from the dead," Crump snickered, but Bakura was suddenly backing away, eyes wide with fear.

"He will kill all who open this chest," he gasped. "Until he is fully regenerated, and no longer be the undead, but a plague upon this Earth."

"We didn't come all this way for nothing!" Gansley shouted, slamming his fist onto the top of the chest.

"No," Bakura breathed, dropping the torch he held. "I will not be condemned to die here! No!" Before anyone could stop him, he ran off.

"Stupid superstitious bastard," Johnson rolled his eyes, placing his hand on either side of the lid.

With a great heave he lifted the stone off, and a sudden swirl of dust emerged from the chest, the Americans erupted, their voices joining in one terrified scream.

* * *

"I've dreamt about this day my whole life!"

Yugi cheered, removing the Millennium Puzzle he had taken yesterday and preparing to place it back on the sarcophagus, which was now leaning upright against a wall.

Yami's brow arched. "You dream about dead guys?"

Ryou burst into laughter, but Yugi ignored the two of them, tracing his fingers over the front of the sarcophagus again.

"This man must have been condemned not only in this life, but the next as well," he said in wonder.

"Tough break," Ryou shrugged, looking to Yami. "Now, let's see whose inside, shall we?"

They all nodded.

As Ryou began turning the puzzle in the lock, Yugi took a step back, a flurry of whispers suddenly surrounding him, though he couldn't make out any of the words. All he knew was he had to get whoever it was inside out, he had to. Ryou and Yami began grunting as they tried to lift the cover off, until finally, they did.

With a scream coming from the three of them the mummy leaned forward, its jaw unhinged as if it were going to speak.

"I hate it when these things do that!" Yugi shouted, eyes slanted as he looked at the mummy.

But Yami looked shocked. "Is he _supposed_ to look like that?"

At first, Yugi thought he meant the face of the mummy, but as he looked closer his brow creased.

"No. . .I've never seen a mummy look like this before. He's still—still. . ."

"Juicy," Yami and Ryou both spoke, cringing.

"Yes," Yugi breathed. "He must be more than three thousand years old and well it looks. . .looks like he's still. . ._decomposing_!"

"UUUGGHHH!" Ryou moaned, turning away and holding a hand over his mouth. "I'm going to be sick!"

Yugi threw his friend a sympathetic look before Yami spoke.

"Hey, look at this," the Egyptian said, kneeling down and tracing his fingers along long marks that were carved into the inside of the cover to the sarcophagus.

A sudden shiver ran through Yugi as he leaned down next to him.

"This man was buried alive," he whispered, "the marks are made from. . .fingernails."

Turning an unbelievable shade of white, almost blue, Ryou leaned over and tried not to vomit.

"He left a message," Yugi gasped, pointing to a different set of marks. "Death is only the beginning," he read.

At the same time all three looked up, eyes focused on the mummy as a sudden chill seemed to appear in the air.

* * *

Coughing and swearing the Americans removed the cloth that was under the lid.

"This is ridiculous, a little sand made us all shake in our boots. Get a grip, you idiots," Johnson muttered, and Gansley was about to smack him when his eyes widened, as did the rest of theirs as what was hidden under the cloth was revealed.

"It does exist," Crump whispered in awe. "The Book of the Dead."

Carefully, Johnson lifted out the black book.

"A book?" Gansley exclaimed. "Who cares about a damn book! Where is the treasure?"

Almost cradling his find, Johnson smiled. "This, gentlemen, this _is_ treasure."

"What a scam!" Gansley suddenly shouted, kicking at the chest.

But every man's gaze drifted over as another lid came off, revealing a secret compartment of golden, Egyptian statues of the Gods.

"Boys," Crump smiled, stars in his eyes. "I think we may have hit the jackpot!"

* * *

Once again night had fallen quickly in the desert and Yugi hurried to get back to the fire. As he walked, he saw Johnson out of the corner of his eye struggling with something. His curiously taking over, he stopped and looked closer, and his amethyst orbs doubled in size at what he saw. Johnson grunted and swore, scratching at the corners of The Book of the Dead as he attempted to open it, a large triangle indention in the center of it.

"I believe you need a key to open that book," Yugi told him, but the man simply cast him a dirty look and went back to trying to pry open it his way.

Annoyed, the teen took off, a plan brewing in the back of his mind until he made it back to his campsite.

"We heard you guys found yourself a nice, gooey mummy," Bakura snickered to Yami, flicking a peanut into his mouth. "If you dry him out, you might be able to sell him for firewood."

Yugi's voice carried on wind. "Look what I found!"

Hearing his approach, Yami nudged Bakura, who sat beside him. "You're in his seat," he said, indicating towards Yugi. Bakura gave a weak laugh, but one glare from Yami sent him rising, grudgingly, to sit by Ryou.

"I found these inside our friend's coffin," Yugi said, sitting down and not noticing the smug look Yami threw Bakura.

"Its scarab skeletons, flesh eaters. Unfortunately for our friend, he was still alive while they were," he paused, ". . .eating him."

"Well he certainly wasn't a popular fellow," Ryou said, grabbing a peanut that was in the air before it could land in Bakura's mouth.

The thief fumed, trying to reach for it back, but Ryou popped it into his own mouth beforehand.

"He probably got a little too frisky with the Pharaoh's daughter or something," Bakura snickered again, watching as a blush crept on Yugi's cheeks.

"According to my readings," Yugi said, trying to change the subject, "he suffered the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses."

A sudden thought came crashing down on Ryou. "Yugi," he said, eyes widening. "Didn't Prince Atemu suffer that? The Hom-Dai?"

An eerie silence followed his question, before Yugi seemed to unfreeze.

"I. . .I. . ." he couldn't finish.

"We just dug up. . ." Yami couldn't finish.

Yugi paled.

"Do you realize what we've just done guys," he spoke. "If the victim of the Hom-Dai should ever arise, he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt."

"Bull," Bakura snorted, shoving a handful of peanuts in his mouth.

Ryou blinked, eyes narrowing. "Wasn't it _you_ who we heard about earlier today? Running from the Americans after they wanted to open that supposed cursed chest?"

"Why you-" Bakura began, but Yami cut him off.

"Alright enough," he growled, "first of all, this is all just a story, so everyone calm down. Second, it's been a long day and we all need some sleep, now let's get to it before I end up knocking you all unconscious, whether you want me to or not."

Everyone nodded and silence descended once more. No one seemed to notice the horrified look in Yami's eyes as they began getting ready for bed.

* * *

"That's called stealing, you know," the deep voice caused Yugi to gasp, dropping the black book to the sand below.

"I thought you were asleep!" the teen snapped back, bending to pick it back up.

Yami moaned softly, shifting his weight so he was leaning up slightly. "Well someone needs to stay up, be alert. You can't tell me you trust Bakura?" he asked, pointing to said man, who was sound asleep on his duty to be look out.

Yugi sighed, lying the book in front of him. "You're right, I don't. But according to Ryou, this is called borrowing."

Sitting up completely, Yami crawled over. "I thought the book of Amun-Ra was supposed to be made out of pure gold," he yawned sleepily.

"Well this isn't the book of Amun-Ra," Yugi stated, toying with the Millennium Puzzle in his hands. "I think this may be The Book of the Dead."

Yami froze. "Are you sure you want to be playing around with something like that?" he asked, slight worry in his voice.

Yugi scoffed, fitting the puzzle into place and turning it. "No harm ever came from reading a book, Yami."

As soon as he opened the cover, a harsh wind blew, howling around them.

"That seems to happen a lot around here," the Egyptian blinked.

He looked around for a moment before returning his gaze to Yugi, whose fingers were trailing along the text.

"What's it say?"

"Amun Ra. Amun Dei," Yugi read. "It speaks of the night and of the day."

The two men leaned in, eyes of ruby and amethyst reading the words that Yugi now spoke, his tongue clicking as it formed around the ancient Egyptian words.

From somewhere deep under the ground, a fierce inhuman roar filled the desert. Jolting awake, Bakura's dark brown eyes turned a shade harsher as he saw Yugi and Yami, before they filled with horror at what lay before them.

"NOOOO!" Bakura screamed. "YOU MUSTN'T READ FROM THE BOOK, YOU FOOLS!"


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: Sorry for not mentioning this before, but here and there is a bit of language. And let me just say again, this is male slash, and while nothing gets too graphic, if you are uncomfortable with homosexuality I don't suggest reading this. Also, Atemu may seem a bit out of character for a good portion of this story, but hey, if you were sealed up for over three thousand years, by your own father and condemned to one of the most horrible rituals you've ever know, how would _you_ feel?

But this is AU, so I can bend the rules a little bit. ;D

* * *

"NOOOO!" Bakura screamed. "YOU MUSTN'T READ FROM THE BOOK, YOU FOOLS!"

Ryou woke with a jolt, still half asleep as he gazed around, both startled and confused. "What is all the shouting about?"

But he was ignored as Bakura ran past him, still screaming as he approached Yugi and Yami, who sat huddled with their own confused expressions.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU CAN'T READ FROM THE FUCKING BOOK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU—" he continued to scream, but the rest was lost in a sudden gush of wind that blew and a dark cloud could be seen gathering on the horizon of the desert.

Everyone was awake now, the Americans bursting from their tents as they rubbed their eyes, not believing what they saw. The cloud was approaching closer and a distinct sound of beating wings could be heard with it. Just as the cloud neared their campsite, Yami suddenly jumped to his feet, grabbing Yugi with him and began running, shouting.

"RUN! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND KEEP GOING!"

"What's going on?" Yugi panted, keeping pace with Yami as best he could.

The Egyptian keep on running, turning his head slightly so he could meet the other's gaze. "They're locust," he said, not wanting to slow down.

From just behind them, Ryou gasped. "Locust? Isn't that one of the ten plagues of Egypt?" Yugi shot him a panicked look, but Ryou missed it as he was still starring towards Yami. The Egyptian never answered him.

"What the hell are those things?" Crump gasped, face turning red as he tried to catch his breath.

"Whatever the hell they are, I'm not sticking around to find out!" Johnson shouted, running over Crump who had stopped to catch his breath again. However, his heel caught on the edge of the shorter man's leg and he was sent tumbling down, his glasses being thrown from his face in the process.

"H-hey. . .m-my g-glasses!" the man stuttered, reaching out blindly to try and find them. The rest of the group simply walked or leap over him, none bothering to stay and help.

Johnson began to shudder, a cold sweat breaking out and dripping down his face. His ears picked up the sound of approaching footsteps, and a dim light could be seen behind him.

"Sennen!" Bakura sneered, his tone violent. "Where the hell did that bastard go?"

Johnson gasped, trying to turn around and face the man. "H-hey, I dropped my glasses c-can y-you—"

_Crunch _

The sound seemed to echo in his mind as Bakura continued to run past him, not even acknowledging that he was there.

"No," he moaned, reaching out and finally feeling them, the broken glass scattered to the left of them. The blind man rose shakily, blinking furiously as he tried to focus his vision. Once he was up he leaned against the nearest wall, feeling his way towards what he thought was the direction he'd came from.

"Bastards," he snarled, thinking of the others. "You bunch of rotten, cowardly. . ."

A sudden faint roar interrupted him and he jumped, almost falling to the ground again.

"Who's there?" he panicked, reaching for his gun. A light breeze picked up, throwing him off balance as the sound of heavy breathing and growling floated past him.

"Gansley?" he shouted, seeing the form of a blurred figure in the distance. He began to shake as the growling started again and panicking, he whirled around only to let loose a horrified scream at what was waiting there.

* * *

The threesome froze as the scream echoed throughout the underground, and Ryou latched onto Yugi, who was already clinging onto Yami's arm.

"Wh. . .what was that?" Ryou squeaked, tightening his grip on Yugi, who winced in pain.

Yami swung the torch he was carrying in front of him wildly, as if trying to vanquish the darkness that lay before them.

"It's nothing," he said, eyes going back and forth between the tunnels that lay ahead. "Just the wind."

He started to walk forward before the grip on his arm become so tight he turned to glare at Yugi, but was stopped by the look on his face.

"What is that?" the smaller teen whispered, face paling as his wide eyes were locked on the sand before them.

"What's what?" Yami asked, looking to the pile too, but then jumping back as the sand suddenly exploded and a million scarabs suddenly swarmed out, heading right towards them.

"RUN!" All three shouted, turning back around and bolting for the way they'd come.

"Keep running!" Yami screamed, throwing his torch at the bugs and trying to shoot at the ones in front as Yugi and Ryou headed for a series of tunnels ahead.

"Which way?" Ryou panted, eyes going back and forth between the four options they had.

"This way!" Yami said, making the choice for all of them as he ran through the third tunnel. Yugi and Ryou followed, dashing up the set of steps that lay before them. In a moment of quick decision Yami jumped for the platform that was off from the staircase, Ryou following as he noticed.

"Yugi!"

Yami and Ryou both shouted as they saw him run past them and directly for the dead end stone wall. The scarabs were already scurrying up the steps and Yugi flattened himself against the wall as best he could, eyes clenching as he waited for them to start climbing up him.

"Aaahh!"

He suddenly cried out, feeling the wall behind him give away and open up, sending him falling backwards. The scarabs began to separate, some falling off the edge while the rest scurried away to new territory. Once they had vanished, Yami jumped off the platform and sprinted towards the wall where Yugi had disappeared.

"Yugi!" He called, fists banging onto the stone. "Yugi, Yugi!"

* * *

Yugi shook his head, disoriented even though no light shone anywhere. With a groan he rubbed the back of his head and slowly got to his feet, looking up at the fall he had taken. It was a good twenty foot drop. Shaking his head to remove any sand from his hair he looked around, only to find walls of stone and hieroglyphics surrounding him. A little ways over a pool of moonlight was basking the white sand beneath it and a man was leaning against the far wall, holding his face as he moaned.

"Johnson?"

Yugi sighed, relieved. "I was just starting to get scared, I've lost everyone," he said as he started to walk over to the man. "Where is everyone else you were wit—"

The rest of his question was lost as the man turned around, his face was a gapping black abyss, the features all mashed together in a disturbing arrangement.

Numbly, Yugi began to back up, too afraid and shocked to even scream. He turned around, ready to run, when another sight greeted him. A terrifying scream escaped his throat now as the mummy approached him, the skin and bones with bits of decaying flesh squishing as it walked. Shivering uncontrollably, Yugi felt his back hit one of the stone walls that were bathed in moonlight.

The mummy approached him slowly; it's jagged growling sending shivers of fear down the teen's spine. Yugi's eyes were beaming with tears as he looked to Johnson.

"Please. . .please help me," he whispered.

The man on the ground twitched, noises that wouldn't be defined as human coming from him. The mummy tore his gaze away from Yugi to land on Johnson for a moment as he spoke.

"He took my tongue," the disfigured man finally managed to gargle out.

"Please don't leave," Yugi begged, not being able to hold back the frightened cry that escaped his throat.

The creature's gaze drifted back to Yugi. Its cold, red eyes took in his face before a sudden light flickered in its depths, as if it just realized something.

"Heba?" the mummy whispered, reaching out a decayed finger to touch the terrified teen's face.

* * *

Again, Yami lodged his rifle into the bottom of the wall, trying to wedge it open.

"Damn it! There's gotta be a switch or something around here someplace," Yami grunted.

From his side Ryou knelt down to examine the bottom, digging under the sand to see if they were missing something.

"Run, you sons of bitches, run!"

A frantic shout came from the entrance of the tunnel and Yami and Ryou both looked up to see the rest of the Americans spring in, scarabs following them close behind.

"Go," Yami said, jumping to his feet as him and Ryou followed the men.

* * *

Slowly, Yugi slid against the wall, his terrified gaze never leaving the mummy in front of him. The creature watched him intently; not blinking once as he matched his every step.

"Come with me," the mummy breathed, speaking in Ancient Egyptian as he reached out a hand to Yugi. "Do not be afraid, my love."

Yugi squeaked as his face was touched again, the creature taking a step closer to him.

"There you are! Will you quit playing hide-and-seek?"

Yami's voice came from the darkness; Yugi and the creature both turning at the same time to look as the Egyptian ran up to him.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," Yami said, grabbing his wrist and trying pull away.

But Yugi remained stiff, his mind reeling with what the creature had said and eyes wide with fear at what he looked like.

"Whoa!"

Yami gasped, for the first time now noticing the mummy. He leaned up against the wall as well, right by Yugi.

"Yugi!"

Ryou called out, now just making it around the corner as well. However, he paused, gasping at the sight that all three were seeing together now.

The creature narrowed its eyes at Ryou and then turned them back to Yugi and Yami. Once it saw Yami's grips on his wrist, the creature let out a fierce roar and snarled at Yami.

"Aaaah!"

Yugi screamed again, but then jumped in shock as Yami roared back and shot at the creature. Once the startled creature fell over, Yami tightened his hold and fled, Ryou following at their ankles.

"It was walking! It was walking!" Ryou cried hysterically.

Yami and Yugi ignored him however and tried to quicken their pace as the entrance to above become clear. Just as the three of them emerged from the tunnel, a sudden chain fence of men blocked their path.

"I told you to leave or die and yet you refused," a familiar voice spoke up.

The man in the middle, wearing a long purple robe, took a step forward, his lavender gaze narrowed at Yami.

"Now you may have killed us all," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Yami growled, unconsciously wrapping his arms around Yugi and bringing him closer.

"You have unleashed the creature we have been guarding for more than three thousand years." The man shouted.

"Relax," Yami said. "I got him."

Suddenly an eruption of laughter emerged from the chain of men, the leader sneering. "No mortal weapon can kill this creature," the man spat, rolling his eyes. "He's not of this world!"

Yami's gaze narrowed even more as did his grip on Yugi. "Just who are you anyways? Why does this matter to you so much?"

The lavender eyed man paused, turning back around to face the men behind him before speaking. "My name is Malik and I along with my family have been the Tomb Keepers for the Pharaoh for the past three thousand years. It is our sworn duty to protect him and all of his blood line."

Yami's brow arched, head indicating towards the group behind Malik. "What about them?"

"They are the Magi, the descendants of the Pharaoh's sacred body guards. It is there sworn duty, along with mine, to make sure the creature does not rise from his grave and walk among the living once again."

Having followed the conversation closely, Ryou finally spoke up. "Alright, can anyone tell us just who this creature is and why it is demanded of you people to—"

But he was cut off as suddenly the Magi chain broke, allowing a small gap in the back for two of the members to walk through, a moaning Johnson being carried between them.

"What did you do to him?" Gansley shouted to Malik, who was watching the scene with an emotionless expression.

"We saved him," the Tomb Keeper snapped back. "Saved him before the creature could finish his work."

The Magi suddenly began to form again, but this time in the opposite direction. Malik exchanged a few words between them before nodding; his attention returned once more to the group before him.

"We must go now and try and find a way to kill him, I strongly suggest you leave before he decides to make you do so, permanently."

Yami's fists tensed. "I already told you I got him," he said through clenched teeth.

Malik paused in his stride when he was right beside him, their eyes locked. "Know this," he said, "this creature is the bringer of death. He will never sleep, he will never eat and he will never stop, until he gets what he wants."

"And what is that?" Yami asked, and he watched as Malik's gaze flickered to Yugi for a brief moment before he walked on, not answering.

* * *

Bakura was paralyzed, his limbs refusing to move as he gazed into the fiery eyes of the creature.

"Dear Ra, please protect me," the thief mumbled nervously, his hands automatically reaching for the chain he wore around his neck.

The mummy approached closer and closer, eventually cornering Bakura up against a wall. The thief gasped as he back hit the solid surface, his eyes widening in fear when the creature appeared to smirk at him. The mummy reached his hand out to grab for the trembling man's neck and Bakura suddenly began screaming in Hebrew, tensing up as he awaited death.

A gasp bubbled up from the creature's throat, his hand frozen midway to Bakura, "The language of the slaves?" The mummy whispered, eyes narrowing as he glared harshly at Bakura. "Perhaps there is some use for you," he smirked.

Not believing his good fortune, Bakura threw himself down at the mummy's feet, bowing. The creature snarled, obviously not pleased or impressed by the gesture. In a blinding fast movement he reached down to pull him back up, bringing their faces inches apart.

"Where is Heba? Who was the one he was with?" The mummy growled.

Bakura's fear was replaced for a moment by pure confusion. "I don't know who Heba is—"

"Heba!" the creature roared again. "Where is he?"

Bakura was thrown to the ground again, the mummy's gaze full of malice. Startled and shaken, Bakura's mind began to reel before a sudden memory dawned on him.

"Heba?" he repeated, thinking back. "Heba as in the slave. . .the slave that was killed after being discovered with prince Atemu?"

"You dare speak my name?" The mummy snarled, pressing his foot onto the thief's back and pushing down. Gasping, Bakura struggled to get his words out.

"I know where he is, I can help you find him!" He said, hoping his lie would be enough to save him.

Atemu stepped off his back, instead grabbing Bakura again by his shirt front. "You will lead me to him? And help me to destroy the one who dared touch him? If you do," Atemu smirked once more, "the rewards will be grand."

No longer afraid, Bakura nodded, his eyes locking with the ruby orbs.

"As you wish, Your Highness."


	8. Chapter Seven

In a swift and quick manner he threw the clothes in the bag, stuffing them in their messily and zipping everything up.

"I thought you didn't believe in fairy tales," Yami said, hurrying back to retrieve some items he missed.

Angrily, Yugi unzipped the bag and began taking all the contents out. "Having an encounter with a walking, talking corpse that for some reason seemed to know me qualifies for my level of believability," he said, eyes narrowing to slits as he watched Yami pick up the pile he had just tossed and add it to the one in his hands.

"Well believe this too then," Yami said, now dropping the entire pile on the bed again. "We're out the door, down the hall, gone."

Yugi let out a chocked scoff. "Oh, no we're not! You can't just _make me _leave! Not after—"

"Oh. Yes. I. _Can_." Yami replied through clenched teeth.

"We woke him up, so we're going to have to stop him."

Yami gave a mock laugh. "We? We what? _We_ didn't read that book. I _told you_ not to play around with it, didn't I?"

"Fine," Yugi spat. "I, I, I! ME, ME, ME! Then I'll stop him, since obviously it'd be too much of an inconvenience for you!"

"Inconvenience?" Yami repeated before his own eyes slid to a dangerous glare. "You heard the man, Yugi! No mortal weapon can kill this guy."

Picking up his bag and tossing it to the floor near the door Yugi shrugged. "Then we're just going to have to find some _immortal_ ones."

"We? See, there goes that _we_ again."

"Look," Yugi sighed, the anger slowly draining from his eyes as he looked to Yami. "Once he's reborn, we don't have that much time until he regains his full powers and probably destroys—"

"Is that really _my _problem?" Yami questioned, his tone aggressive.

"He is _your _relative!" Yugi protested back.

Yami threw his arms up in the air. "Oh, let's not start that again! Yugi, look, I appreciate you saving my life, but when I signed on, I agreed to take you out there and bring you back!" He shouted, giving the other the full force of his glare.

"Well congratulations! No, wait," Yugi growled, suddenly kneeling in a mock bow. "I thank you, Your Highness. Oh, great Pharaoh!"

Yami kicked at the trunk at the foot of the bed. "I've done my part. End of job, end of story, contract terminated!"

The two men were now practically in each others faces, twin glares mirrored as they fumed. A sudden flash of hurt however flashed across Yugi's face and he couldn't hide the emotion in his voice as he spoke. "Is that all I am to you, a contract?"

Instantly dropping his glare as he recognized the hurt, Yami sighed. "Look," he said softly, "you can either come along with me and let me take you home or," he paused, hoping the others stubbornness wouldn't resurface. "Stay here. The choice is yours, but—"

"I'm staying!" Came Yugi's answer and Yami watched as he picked up the white duffel bag again and tossed it into the open closet.

"Fine!" Yami growled, slamming his fist into the chest at the foot of the bed.

"Fine!" Yugi repeated, crossing his arms and turning the other way.

Anger boiled once more in the two men before Yami turned sharply, grabbed and twisted the knob for the door and slipped out, slamming it behind him.

* * *

The alcohol burned as it slid down his throat, the sharp, bitter liquid washing away the rest of the meal he'd previously eaten. With a loud 'thud' he placed the glass bottle on the counter, growling as Ryou gave him a round of applause.

"Excellent. Let's see if you can make it through round. . .what is it, six?" He said, twirling his own empty bottle on the counter as he spoke.

"Watch it," Yami warned, eyes trying to lock with the bartenders so he could ask for a refill.

"So what is it?" Ryou asked, grinning. "Times got you down? Maybe a quarrel with a potential lover? Or could it be the fact that now we've unleashed a three thousand year old mummy and he is hell-bent on killing us all and has a soft spot for our dear Yugi? If you ask me—"

"I'm not, so shut it," Yami snapped back, his crimson stare narrowing.

"I think you've had enough," a voice spoke from behind the two. Yami groaned, banging his head against the counter as he recognized the voice.

"Go away, Devlin," He said, sighing.

"Is that really a way to treat an old friend?" Duke Devlin grinned, sliding into the seat beside Yami. "I heard you were in town so I dropped by your hotel room and heard quite the interesting conversation coming from inside. Care to fill me in?"

"No," Yami said, pushing his chair back and starting to rise to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Ryou asked, glancing at Duke as he continued to grin. Yami stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Away from here," he said, allowing the corner of his eye to glare towards the raven-haired newcomer.

Duke's grin vanished, but he rose and walked the few feet to the Egyptian and draped his arm over his shoulder loosely. "Ah, Yami, relax. I'm only teasing; you really need to lighten up, man."

"Who are you?" Ryou asked, swiveling his seat so he was facing the two men.

Duke blinked, before waving his hand in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. The names Duke, you might have heard of me?"

Ryou continued to stare with a blank expression and Duke slumped. "Geez. . .Duke Devlin, Dungeon Dice Master? Ringing any bells?"

"Sorry," Ryou half-smiled.

Duke frowned as Yami shrugged the arm off and sat back down without a sound.

"He recently quit that and started an air jet model business. Races the prototypes, don't ask for details," the Egyptian said, rolling his eyes as Duke beamed. The gloat soon vanished however as he took a seat.

"The problem is, ever since the war ended, there hasn't been a single challenge out there for a man like me. I mean, I want adventure! I want to go down in fame and glory!" Duke exclaimed.

"I can provide the flames," Yami suddenly smirked. "The glory however, you'll have to achieve on your own."

Duke let out a chuckle as he clasped Yami hard on the back. "Always were the expressive one, weren't you man?" Yami said something that sounded like a sufficient grunt, but Duke shrugged it off. "Anyways, I better get back to the air field. Need to talk to some people about a new model that just came in last week. Catch you later!" With one more slap on Yami's back he left.

Ryou watched him leave. "Do I even want to know?" He finally asked. Yami smiled, but only shook his head.

Several moments passed before he stopped spinning his glass and spoke. "Your friend. Has he always been so. . .so," he paused, trying to think of the right word.

"Yup, always," Ryou answered, knowing what he was trying to say. The two remained in another round of silence before the familiar sounds of the Americans reached their ears. Gansley leaned on the counter by Ryou, but his eyes were on Yami.

"The damn boat doesn't leave until tomorrow, what do you suppose we do about that?" he asked, eyes dark.

Yami shrugged, obviously not caring. "I say, sit down, have a drink and relax."

"Easy for you to say," Crump grumbled. "You don't have some walking corpse after you."

Ryou suddenly stiffened. "Umm. . .how's your friend?" He asked quietly.

Gansley's fists clenched. "He had his tongue ripped out. How would you be?"

The four of them all remained quiet; the only sound was the more pouring off alcohol into everyone's cup.

* * *

"I'm so pleased to meet you," Johnson mumbled in a muffled sentence, hand reaching out to rest on the knee in front of him. A firm grip stopped him halfway from touching the black material the owner of the knee wore however.

"Prince Atemu does not like to be touched," Bakura smiled, placing his hand back on the armrest. "A silly Egyptian superstition, I'm afraid."

Johnson blushed, reaching down to retrieve a glass of water. "I apologize."

Bakura continued to smile as he watched him drink, his eyes darting to Atemu who sat in the opposite chair. The mummy was completely covered from head to toe in a black robe and his face was concealed behind a mask.

"Prince Atemu thanks you for your. . .hospitality," Bakura began, bending down so he was eye level with Johnson.

"And for your tongue," he whispered into the man's ear.

A sudden cold chill ran down the man's spine and he looked to Bakura with a horrified expression. "Wha. . .what. . .?"

"But," Bakura smiled once more. "I'm afraid, more is needed."

"N-n-no!" Johnson screamed, latching onto the front of Bakura's shirt.

With a grimace Bakura tried to pry his fingers off. "The prince must finish the job and fulfill the curse that you and your friends have brought down upon yourselves."

Johnson began to scream wildly, rising to his feet and running to the door, but as much as he yanked and tugged it wouldn't open. He watched in horror as Atemu removed the mask from his face, the decayed flesh squirming slightly and a smirk graced his half-lips.

* * *

The four glasses clinked together as they prepared to drink.

"Good luck, boys," Yami said, before chugging the alcohol down his throat once more.

Instantly, all four men recoiled, spitting the drink back out and coughing.

"Holy Ra," Ryou chocked. "That tasted just like—"

"Blood," Yami said, the glass slipping from his hand and shattering as it hit the ground. He rose and walked over to the fountain that was in the middle of the bar, eyes wide as he studied it. It flowed a deep, burgundy red.

"And the rivers and waters of Egypt ran red and were as blood," Ryou gasped, recalling the prophecy to the curses.

Gansley and Crump gawked, before they began shouting, rushing to the other people around and noticing their drinks, too, were red.

Yami stood stiff by the fountain, the blood water now running over the front of his shoes.

"He's here," he said, eyes narrowing.

* * *

Thunder rumbled in the distance as Yugi walked down the hallways from outside, the sun shining a perfect stream on the pages of the book he carried. He heard running footsteps behind him, but continued to ignore them until Yami called his name.

"Oh, you're still here?" He asked, eyes tearing away from the book as he spoke, his tone revealing he obviously wasn't over their fight from before.

Yami chuckled as he stopped in front of him, playing off the sarcasm. "We've got problems."

As if on cue the thunder suddenly rolled once more and the sky was streaking with orange glows.

Yugi and Yami stepped out from under the overhanging and looked up, gasping as they saw fireballs, streaming down from the sky and hitting the buildings and streets below.

Without thinking, Yugi squeaked and grabbed onto Yami's hands, interlacing their fingers. Eyes widening in surprise, the Egyptian looked down but a noise from behind them distracted him. Turning around he caught the back of Bakura running back up the stairs.

"Hey!" Yami shouted, quickly reaching up and grabbing the back of the thief's hair, who cried out as he was pulled backwards. "Bakura, you little rat, where have you been?" He sneered, slamming the thief against the wall as his face was inches away from the other.

Bakura opened his mouth to speak, but whatever it was drowned out by the sudden inhuman roar that shrieked throughout the city.

So startled by the cry, Yami had loosened his hold on Bakura and as he saw the opportunity, ducked and fled. Deciding to leave it for now, Yami grabbed Yugi's hand again and together they flew up the stairs.

Reaching the top, Yami kicked open the door and withdrew his gun. Pushing Yugi behind him he turned the corners carefully, until the sight of what laid around the last one almost caused him to drop it. The fresh skeleton of a man lay sitting in the plump armchair, his face forever frozen in the look of pure horror and fear.

"Johnson," Yugi gasped, eyes widening as he starred at the body.

The two men then directed their gazes to the fireplace as they heard a low murmur. With a startled cry Yami gapped, Yugi's reaction no different as they watched.

Atemu stood in front of the fireplace, limbs twisting and contorting as he fitted on the new skin he had sucked from Johnson. The mummy roared again as the skin stretched, before settling down to mold with his body.

"Oh, we're in _serious _trouble," Yami gulped, Yugi shooting him a panicked look as he spoke.

The mummy met his gaze and something like recognition flashed in his eyes before he growled and began approaching. Instantly, Yami began firing, only to panic some more as he realized the bullets had no effect, they just went right through.

At that moment Ryou, along with the rest of the Americans, burst into the room just in time to break Yami's fall as Atemu picked him up and tossed him, the Egyptian sailing through the air and landing on the group that just entered.

Yugi's eyes, if possible, widened even more when the mummy turned to face him. Already he began to back up, crying out in horror when his back hit the bookshelf.

"You saved me from the undead," Atemu spoke once he had him cornered. "I thank you, my beloved."

Unable to back up or turn away, Yugi cried out once again as the mummy leaned in, his decayed lips barely a whisper away from his own. His eyes clenched shut as he tried to twist his face away, but the mummy reached up a hand to steady it, the grotesque fingers touching it the way he had in the tomb.

Yet, just as Atemu's lips sealed over Yugi's, a sudden burst of blinding light exploded between them and sent Atemu sailing backwards. With a roar of anger, the mummy looked and saw the Millennium Puzzle, hanging from a chain around Yugi's neck.

With another scream and screeched something in Egyptian, he vanished.

Shaking, Yugi slid down the bookshelf, his wide eyes coming to rest on Yami. After a few moments Yugi's hands came to cradle the puzzle, his eyes dropping from Yami's as they rested on it. A millions questions burning in both their minds.

* * *

"Well he certainly seems to like Yugi," Ryou said, brown eyes landing on the back of his friend.

"Yeah," Yami said. "What's that about?"

Yugi continued to lead the small group as he spoke. "There's only one person I know who can give us any answers." He said before opening the door to the museum.

"YOU!" He shrieked in alarm.

Yami reacted instantly by drawing his gun and pointing it at Malik as soon as Yugi spoke.

Professor Hawkins, who happened to be standing right beside the Tomb Keeper, jumped at the small party. "Put away the guns and we'll talk," he said, giving Yami a worried look.

"We'll?" Ryou said, picking up on the word.

The professor waved them in and led them to his office. Once inside he looked to Malik, who had a dark scowl on his face.

"For over three thousand years, the Tomb Keepers and Magi have guarded the City of the Dead. They are sworn at manhood to do any and all in their power to stop Prince Atemu from being reborn in this world." He shot a look to Yami. "You, my young friend, bear a shocking resemblance to him, I have to say."

Yami fidgeted. "Well," he began, "he's sort of my great, great, great, you get the picture, uncle."

The Professor gawked. "Uncle? Wouldn't that make you—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Pharaoh," Yami said.

The Professor arched an eyebrow, but Malik interrupted, not amused by Yami as he glared at him. "And now because of you, we have failed."

"How does this justify the killing of innocent people?" Yugi suddenly shouted, thinking of Johnson.

Malik looked at him like he'd just said the stupidest thing he'd ever heard. "Let me think, to stop this creature. . .? YES!"

Yugi glared, but Yami intervened by holding up his finger. "Question. What is with that," he gestured to the puzzle on Yugi's neck. "And him not being able to touch him?" He said, pointing to Yugi.

The Professor watched as Yugi stopped pacing to look at him. "It appears the Millennium items hold him at bay. Perhaps the fact that they were made by his very father? At least, until he is fully regenerated. Then, nothing can stop him."

"You know how do does that?" Crump, who had remained silent with the rest of the Americans, spoke for the first time. "By killing everyone who opened that chest and sucking them dry!"

Everyone remained silent for a moment until Yugi spoke.

"Professor," he began, face suddenly flushing. "When I first saw him at Hamunaptra he called me "Heba." And then. . .just now. . .in the tower. . .he. . .he tried to kiss me." Yugi continued to look down as silence loomed after his statement.

"It was because of his love for Heba that he was cursed," the Professor whispered, though he was looking right at Malik.

The Tomb Keeper didn't drop the stare. "Apparently even after three thousand years, he is still in love with him."

Something tugged at the back of Yugi's mind, but he ignored it. "That's. . .very sweet, but what's it got to do with me?" He asked, meeting their gazes now.

Professor Hawkins returned the stare for a long moment, before he sighed. "Yugi," he said quietly. "There is something you must know."


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: Sorry for the long abscene. I've been distracted and have basically lost...complete interest in the YuGiOh fandom. But I will finish re-uploading this story. It's years old, but has always been one of my favorite despite a _lot_ of mistakes and errors. I hope you still enjoy.

* * *

Yugi followed the Professor into his office, though they weren't alone. Yami had insisted on coming, arguing that Atemu _was_ his blood relative, no matter how many generations different, and he had just as much right to know, if not more, what the mummy's obsession over Yugi was. Ryou also had tagged along, though it was probably more because he didn't want to be alone with Malik.

The four men all filled into the small room as the Professor looked out once before closing the door behind them all.

"So, what's the deal?" Yami asked, propping his feet up on a nearby desk as he sat down.

Yugi's eyes followed the Professor as he too took a seat, easing himself down into his chair and folding his hands on the top of his desk."Your grandfather and I shared many expeditions together, Yugi. I have come to think of him as my closest and most loyal friend."

The violet eyed teen nodded slowly, but confusion shone in his stare. "With all due respect, Professor, you aren't answering my question. I didn't ask about my grandfather."

The old man smiled. "I know. I'm getting to the point, I promise you."

Yami began to drum his fingers against the arm of the folding chair, eyes cast in an annoyed, but focused stare at the old man. "Well then get to it, we haven't got all day."

"Yami!" Yugi scolded, but the Professor chuckled, obviously not offended.

"Yugi," he started again, the laughter leaving his eyes. "As I was saying, I have the utmost respect and gratitude for your grandfather. And that is why," he paused, biting his bottom lip. "When we were on a certain dig down here, in Cairo a few years back, we discovered something. . ."

"What?" Yugi asked, unconsciously leaning in, as he always seemed to do when he got interested in a conversation.

"A stone tablet," the Professor said. "And an extraordinary one at that. The tablet told the tale of Prince Atemu."

"I thought you didn't believe in that. You said it was just a legend," Ryou interrupted.

"Yes, you're right," Professor Hawkins said, casting a quick glance at him. "I did say that, but only because," again he paused. "Because I promised your grandfather something, Yugi."

"You promised you wouldn't say," Yami suddenly said. "Because you knew what it revealed. You knew his part in the story."

"What?" Yugi said, looking towards Yami. "What part? What are you talking about?"

The Professor sighed, gaze drifting to a picture frame he had on the corner of his desk. "Forgive me, Solomon," he muttered before turning his attention back to Yugi. "The reason Atemu called you the name "Heba" Yugi, is because. . .because. . ." he stopped once more, unable to finish.

"What?" Ryou now joined in. "What are you saying? Why is this guy calling Yugi that?"

"Because he _is _Heba." Yami answered for the old man, avoiding everyone's gaze as they were turned on him. "He is Atemu's slave slash lover, Heba, reincarnated."

Yugi stood stiff, his body turning to an icicle. "I don't understand. . ." He whispered, but deep down inside, he knew he was right. Of course, it made perfect sense. The vision, the voices, the feeling of being drawn to Atemu, even before he was reborn. The need to see him, to release him. . .

"You knew," the Professor said, though his tone carried no surprise or anger. He was stating a fact.

"Of course I knew," Yami said, and Yugi was snapped out of his thoughts, a new feeling taking over now. Betrayal.

"You knew," Yugi whispered. "All this time. You knew. . .and you didn't tell me. From the very beginning, you _knew_?"

"Yugi," Yami said, and he clutched his head like he was in pain but sighing and looking back up. "Yes, I knew. I told you, Atemu is my family. The story of him has been within my family since it happened, each member having to know it by heart. Why do you think I was looking for the puzzle? Why do you think I agreed, without any questions, to be your guide down here?"

Yugi still remained still, but a flash of anger whipped through his eyes. "You wanted me to lead you to him, so you could find him. Keep him locked up, keep him from being reborn and—"

"Of course, that's not the whole reason," Yami suddenly smiled. "You saved me. I meant what I said, Yugi. You're my angel."

"Yami," Ryou suddenly spoke. "If you knew all along Yugi was. . .supposedly _is_ Heba, why didn't you tell him?"

Again, the Egyptian sighed before speaking. "I wanted to protect him," He finally answered, never tearing his gaze away from the violet eyed teen.

"P-protect?" Yugi said, eyes sharpening. "From what? There is absolutely nothing wrong with him! He just—"

But Yami suddenly jumped to his feet, his eyes burning in anger. "Nothing wrong? Yugi! He wants you! Do you know what that means? He's going to kill you! He's going to perform the ceremony to make sure your souls are forever entwined! That's why he's back! Why he's trying to get fully regenerated! That was his plan all along, and I mean _all along_!" He shouted, causing Yugi to shrink back.

Ryou and the Professor starred dumbfounded at the screaming man, eyes wide with astonishment. "How do you know this?" Professor Hawkins suddenly whispered before Yugi could respond.

Yami let out a loud groan. "How many times do I have to say it? He's my blood, I _know_ the story, but I also know the part that no one else does! I know the truth, the _reason_. And that's why," he turned once again to face Yugi. "I'm not letting you out of my sight until he's gone, dead and buried! There's no way he's taking you, not while I'm still breathing."

Yugi's fists clenched at his side. "Why do you even care?" He suddenly shouted back, tears of anger filling his eyes.

The room was quiet for several moments before Yami seemed to relax. He loosened his tense stance, eyes softening again. "Because," he said quietly. "I care about you."

Taken back, Yugi faltered, eyes widening. "You. . .you care? What. . .what do you—"

But Yami had taken a step forward and grabbed the teen's hands with one of his, rising them up so they were about level with his mid-chest. "I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

Yugi blushed hotly, but he was so thrown off by the sudden turn this conversation had taken.

"I. . .I. . ." He stuttered, but the door to the office was suddenly kicked open and Malik entered, automatically pointing up to the ceiling.

"Hate to interrupt," he said, "but we've got more problems."

Everyone looked up at once to the giant skyscraper that was above.

"His powers are growing," Malik growled, watching with the rest of them as the sun appeared to be eclipsed by a dark moon.

"And he stretched forth his hand towards the heavens and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt," Ryou recited.

Unbeknownst to the rest of them, Yugi tore his gaze away from the eclipse and to a photo in the far corner of the office. It was a picture he'd seen a million times, but never thought much of. Now as he starred at the photo of the stone tablet with hieroglyphics and a carving of a young man with hair exactly identical to his own, he understood why his grandfather had shown such reluctance to speak with him about it.

It was Heba, it was Yugi, it was him. The secret known to everyone involved, but him.

* * *

"Who opened the chest?" Yami asked, though his gaze was fixed on the burning sun outside. He was leaning against the open window, no breeze blowing but the dusty rays of the sun burning down everywhere.

"Well there was me and Gansley," Crump said. "And Johnson."

"What about my buddy Bakura?" Yami asked, his narrowed glare coming to rest on Crump, who sneered.

"No, he scrammed out of there before we opened it."

"Yeah, he was the smart one," Gansley said, rolling his eyes.

Yami snorted. "Yeah, sounds like Bakura."

Yugi put the down the coffee mug he was holding. "We need to find him again and ask him some questions."

Yami meet his gaze and nodded. "Right," he said, before looking to Gansley, Crump and Ryou. "You three come with me. And Yugi, you stay here."

"No way!" Yugi shouted, just as the three other men began protesting as well, all their voices combining together in one huge complaint as Yami froze in mid-stride.

"He's after me, right?" Yugi said, watching as Yami turned and started to approach him. "So it only makes sense that I go so we can—Y-YAMI!" He suddenly shouted as the Egyptian picked up him and tossed him over his shoulder, showing no signs of trouble as Yugi screamed and pounded on his back, demanding he put him down.

"Ryou! Help!" Yugi wailed as Yami kicked open the door to the bedroom, flipping Yugi so he was holding him in his arms before tossing him onto the bed and making a quick about face retreat.

"Sorry, but he's a bit. . .frightening," Ryou mumbled, cringing at the glare Yami gave him.

"You're not leaving me in here!" Yugi shouted, jumping off the bed and running after Yami, but only to have the door slammed in his face as Yami twisted and locked the door from the outside.

"If you don't open this door," Yugi warned, pounding his fists from the inside. "Yami, this isn't funny, let me out of here!"

Ignoring his pleas and threats, Yami wheeled around and grabbed onto the front of Gansley's shirt collar, slamming him against the nearest wall. "This door doesn't open, he doesn't come out and no one goes in, you got that?" he growled, weak flames beginning to burn in his eyes.

Gansley gulped, only managing to nod mutely. Yami turned his head to Crump, who panicked for a moment before nodding furiously, "Understood, understood!"

Releasing his hold on Gansley, Yami headed for the door, shouting. "Let's go, Ryou."

"Ummm," Ryou laughed nervously. "I thought I could just stay here, just in case Yugi gets out or—"

"NOW!"

* * *

In a rushed panic Bakura threw everything around the room, slamming trinkets and sending papers flying onto the floor. Finally he took out the drawers to the old slab desk by the open window and turned them upside down, emptying them as he searched for any last bits of gold or valuables he could find.

"Well, well, well," a rich voice boomed from the doorway. "Let me guess. Redecorating or raiding?"

Bakura turned viciously as Yami and Ryou walked in, giving the two a hiss before grabbing his half full bag by his feet and leaping for the window.

With a grunt, Yami picked up the wooden chair by the doorway and flung it at the thief, who stumbled backwards and landed on his back, cursing.

"Nice shot," Ryou whistled, but flinched as Yami wasted no time in rushing over to Bakura, picking him up by the shirt front and slamming him to the wall.

"You came back from the desert with a new friend, didn't you, Bakura?" Yami sneered.

Bakura laughed, whipping blood from his torn lip. "What friend? You're my only friend."

Yami grinned, barring his teeth before taking Bakura and slamming him now onto the desk that was behind them. He leaned over him, almost snarling. "What the hell are you doing with him, Bakura? What's in it for you?"

The thief hissed again, but this time in pain before answering. The smirk never left his eyes. "It's better to be the right hand of the devil than in his path. As long as I'm loyal to him, I remain immune."

"Immune from what?" Yami demanded, banging Bakura's head into the desk. The thief's eyes widened, now a tremor of fear slipping in.

"If I tell you, you're just going to hurt me some more."

"What are you looking for?" Yami demanded again, this time raising the man up so his head was inches away from the silver fan blades that were spinning above. "And try not to lie to me this time."

Bakura rolled his eyes, not threatened, that is until Yami raised him higher and the first spikes of his hair almost got caught in the revolving blades. He began to scream, his legs kicking at nothing but air as he struggled.

"The book! The black book they found at Hamunaptra! He wants it back!" He screamed, still struggling.

Ryou had now appeared by Yami's side, his eyes looking up to Bakura, almost in pity. "What does he want the book for?" he asked.

"I, I don't know!" Bakura gasped, his gaze dropping down to meet Ryou's. "Look, I told you what you want, now put me down!"

"Not so fast," Yami smirked. "You didn't answer our question."

"I told you," Bakura growled, "I. Don't – AHH!" he screamed as Yami rose him even higher, the blades now eye level with him.

"Something about making sure him and his boyfriend become inseparable! I don't know, something like that!" He screamed, shaking as the blades came dangerously close to his left eye.

After another moment Yami lowered him so there eyes were the same level. "Just the book, that's all he wants," Bakura panted, before blinking. "And your little friend."

"What?" Yami spat, shaking him, but a sudden scream from the hotel room they'd left echoed from outside.

"That's the Americans!" Ryou said, paling even more.

Distracted by the scream, Yami loosened his grip enough for Bakura to sock him in the gut. With a grunt he released him and Ryou watched as the thief tore away and jumped out the window to the ground below.

Rushing to the window, Ryou and Yami looked down below to see a mob of people formed together. And right in the middle of that group, there he was, Atemu.

He was dressed in the same attire as before, black robes, but when he turned around to look up to the window, Yami and Ryou gawked. The mummy's face was almost fully restored, the almost perfect replica of Yami himself starring back at him.

Atemu's eyes narrowed as they rested on Yami and he opened his mouth to let loose a terrifying roar.

"You're going down, you hear me?" Yami screamed at him, eyes burning as he glared maliciously.

Atemu stopped screaming and paused, not answering but pivoted his head so he was now glancing towards where Yugi was. With a dark smirk to the two in the window, he began heading towards the room.

"He's coming after Yugi," Ryou said, but when he turned around to face Yami, he was already gone.


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N: Bahahah, who all saw _The Mummy_ on TV last night? Anyone? I did and was quite thrilled.

Warning: Male slash. I shouldn't have to really warn you now, but just in case you've forgotten.

* * *

His bare feet barely seemed to touch the stones below as he ran, heart accelerating with every breath he took as the fear seemed to be running even faster than his feet in his mind.

He knew it was wrong, knew they should stop. But he couldn't. This was the choice he made and he was willing to stick by that choice even if it meant his life. Because his life didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing but the reason that motivated him to risk his life like this, night after night.

Getting away from the slave quarters wasn't a hard task anymore, not with half the other slaves backing him up. They were worried, of course. But, what did it matter? Nothing mattered. Nothing but _him_.

"Heba?" the deep familiar voice called.

"Atemu," he spoke, closing the door behind him as he entered the Prince's chambers.

The Prince of Egypt, soon to be Pharaoh, Atemu, smiled at his lover. Dawn broke across the Prince's face as he wrapped his arms around the other, inhaling Heba's scent.

"You weren't seen?" Atemu asked, instinctively wrapping his arms tighter around the slave as if he was going to be taken from them if he dare let go.

Heba shook his head, his spiky mane tickling Atemu's cheek. "No, but even if I was, no one would suspect me to be here," he said, and tightened his own grip on the Prince, who let out a chuckle at the action.

"Indeed," Atemu smiled before, at last, not being able to restrain himself any longer, placed his lips over the slave's and applied pressure, their lips caressing each other's in a passionate kiss.

Heba eagerly responded, instantly allowing Atemu's tongue to slip through his lips and ravish his mouth. Their kisses soon became fiercer as moans and pants emerged from the two lovers. After breaking from a prolonged kiss, Atemu aggressively slung the slave into his arms and carried him the few feet from his bed, were he succeeded in throwing the boy down and placing himself over him completely.

Heba gasped as he hit the bed, but his lips were claimed once again too soon for him to say anything. Atemu's lips began to descend from his mouth to neck and he unconsciously bucked as the Prince gave it a rough nip. Heba tried to turn his head away after the next bite, but his lover immediately began covering his marks with his lips, kissing back up to his lips.

"Atemu," Heba sighed, breaking from the kiss only to blush as his hands were suddenly grabbed and forced above his head. His lover smirked down at him, his crimson eyes gleaming.

"Something wrong, my love?" Atemu purred, tracing his fingers on the inside of Heba's thighs and smirking again as the slave moaned.

"You're such a-" but Heba's words were lost as he was silenced with another kiss. The slave's moan echoed through Atemu as their lips stayed connected and the sensation sent the Prince reeling. He began placing kisses down his lover's neck once more, calloused hands roaming over his exposed legs.

"Sssh. . ." Atemu soothed the slave, his touches beginning to become gentler his lips went back up. Heba bucked again and arched his back, eyes clenching shut as he silently begged for Atemu to stop his teasing.

"Atemu," Heba moaned, trying not to squirm.

"_Atemu. . ._"

Yugi's hands clutched tight at the bed sheets, his eyes clenched shut as he let out a moan in his sleep, sweat pouring down his brow as the dream vision continued to play.

Unbeknownst to him, sand began to pour into his room. From the set of locked doors a pile of it was forming just below them, coming in through the keyhole.

Yugi moaned softly again as the sand began to take shape, rising into the air as it twisted and contorted into a figure. The said figure, once complete, made its way over to the poster bed in the middle of the room which Yugi layed in.

"Heba," Atemu whispered, taking his hand and pressing it to his chest. Under his touch the teen moaned again and Atemu smirked as he closed his eyes, keeping their hands locked as he saw the dream that was playing in his mind.

"You do remember," he whispered, but twisted his head to the side to study the item that was on the nightstand.

It was the Millennium Puzzle, left to glint in the weak florescent light above. As the Prince eyed it he smirked, looking to his reflection in the wall mirror. He was just about completely regenerated now, only a bit of decaying skin still evident on his exposed chest and side of his jaw.

"Nothing can stop me now," he said, tearing his gaze away from his reflection and back to Yugi. With a satisfied smirk, he bent down to finally place his lips over Yugi's who, still trapped in the dream, responded rapidly.

"Atemu," Yugi sighed and the mummy froze in surprise, his eyes opening as Yugi let out a soft mewl.

"Heba," the Prince practically purred, closing his eyes once more.

It was then that Yugi struggled to wake up, his eyes fluttering rapidly beneath his lids as they slowly began to open. His sleep induced mind was slow, not being able to take in any detail other then he was being pinned down to his bed with a kiss.

A hand traced its way down the right side of his body, stopping over his hip. The same hand cupped it in its grasp, giving it a squeeze as it forced it up and Yugi moaned loudly before realizing just what was happening. With a panicked squeak his eyes flew open, coming to stare right back up into a pair of lust filled crimson-ruby eyes.

"Y-Yami?" he croaked, but suddenly let loss a gasp that trailed into a soft moan at the end.

Yugi threw back his head in bliss when Atemu crashed their hips together again, causing both of their clothed members to graze against one another for a moment.

"Ya. . .mi. . ." Yugi panted, not noticing the sudden flicker of anger flash in what he thought was Yami's eyes.

The smaller boy continued to squirm as Atemu covered his body in kisses and touches, making sure not to leave any bit of exposed skin alone for long.

Witout warning, the double bedroom doors suddenly burst open with such force that Atemu froze, hands gripping around Yugi so tightly that he finally seemed to fully wake up and bite back a scream as his eyes went from what he thought was Yami to. . .Yami and Ryou in the doorway.

The real Yami seemed to be having the same conflict as he gazed dumbstruck at Atemu for a moment before a scowl dawned across his features.

"Hey! Get your hands off him!" he growled, reaching for his gun as he charged towards Atemu.

The Prince let loose a feral growl of his own and swung himself off Yugi, but stood right by the side of the bed, blocking him from view with his robes. He suddenly began speaking a chant in Ancient Egyptian with narrowed eyes locked on Yami.

"Y-Yugi!" Ryou squeaked from the doorway, blinking with wide eyes as he starred from Yami to Atemu, and back again.

Yami had stopped his pace as soon as Atemu put himself in front of Yugi, who was now sitting up, fully alert and evidently terrified as he looked at the back of the mummy's head.

"Whatever it is you're muttering, you better shut it and leave before things turn even uglier for you," Yami said, reluctantly tearing his gaze away from Yugi's still terrified face.

Atemu wasn't speaking anymore, but his body language clearly stated he wasn't moving. "It is you who would do well to leave. How dare you interrupt me and-" but the words were lost as the mummy began to glow, literally glow, his outline was shimmering as if he had been traced over with a golden marker.

"Heba!" the Prince screamed, turning around to try and grab at the teen, but Yugi dodged away from the hand and the move sent him falling off the other side of the bed. He quickly regained his balance and starred with a shocked expression at the Millennium Puzzle that was letting loose a bright stream of light from the eye in the center of it.

"Yugi!" Yami and Ryou both shouted as Atemu reached for him again, but the light was suddenly so bright that he let loose a roar of rage and vanished, a small storm of sand and dust the only evidence of him being there before.

The three remaining men remained motionless as they stood panting and looking towards the open window where Atemu must have escaped to.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked softly, walking over to Yugi and lending him a hand. The smaller boy wasn't prepared when Yami yanked him up and pulled him into his chest, wrapping his arms around the teen who only nodded weakly in response.

"What happened with the puzzle?" Ryou asked, blushing slightly as he looked away from the scene before him.

Once Yami seemed satisfied that Yugi was physically alright, he loosened his grip, but did not completely let go of him.

"It must be because he's still not fully regenerated yet," he said, gaze drifting to the door and to where the dead body of Crump now lay. He hoped Yugi wouldn't look.

"We need to go see the Professor," Yugi said after sometime, Yami blinked and looked back to him.

"Are you sure you're alright? He didn't harm you did he? I swear, Yugi when we-"

"I'm fine!" Yugi said, a bit too rushed. He sighed, shakily running a hand through his hair. "I'm fine. . .but we need to go and see Professor Hawkins."

Yami gave him a skeptical look but managed to meet Ryou's gaze. He was also starring at his friend with a disbelieving look, but nodded when Yugi looked to him as well.

"Let's go."

* * *

"According to legend, the black book the Americans found at Hamunaptra is supposed to bring people back from the dead, but it also has another. . .effect," Professor Hawkins said as he lead the group up the stairs of the museum. "Until now it was a notion I was unwilling to believe. . ."

"Well I hope you believe it now," Yami said. "It's what brought our buddy back from the dead."

"That wasn't the point I was getting at," the Professor said. "I meant the part about the second effect."

"You mean the binding spell?" Malik said as they entered the small office, Ryou trailing in last. The Professor nodded as he faced the small group.

"Binding spell?" Ryou blinked. "You mean Atemu wants to. . ." he trailed off, looking to Yugi, but the teen was adverting his gaze, starring emotionless at the tile design of the floor.

"No!" Yami growled, slamming his fist on the wood desk and causing everyone to jump. "There's no way I'm allowing that. . .that _thing_ the chance to take –"

"Mr. Sennen," Professor Hawkins said calmly as he interrupted him. "If you'd let me finish my sentences, you'd probably succeed in not getting so worked up about everything."

Malik flashed a smirk, but covered it up by faking a cough. The rest of the group remained silent, starring at the old man as they waited for him to finish. Yami glared but held his tongue.

"If the black book can bring people back to life," he said, looking to Yugi, "then maybe the gold book can kill them."

"That's the myth," Malik stated, waiting for the rest.

"Kill?" Yugi repeated, his head snapping up in horror. "No! Professor! You want to kill him! No, you can't!" he shouted, looking up to the old man in disbelief.

From by his side Yami fumed, fists clenching. "Yugi," he whispered sharply, "if we don't kill him then he's just going to do it to you. Is that what you want? To become a mummy, like him?"

Yugi turned to face him, "We can't kill him, Yami. . ." he tried to find something else to say, but was lost.

"Technically," Ryou spoke up, "isn't he _already_ dead?"

The only sound was from Malik as he choked, unable to hold back the howl of laughter.

The Professor faltered, starring shocked at Malik before clearing his throat. "Right now, we need to find the gold book. When we do we can –"

"You didn't answer my question," Yami said, rounding on Yugi and not letting him drop his glare.

Yugi tried to turn his head, but a rough hand grabbed his chin and forced him to stare back into ruby eyes.

"Yami. . ." Yugi sighed. He swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked back the tears, about to answer when his mouth was suddenly crushed against another.

Instantly everyone else looked away, leaving Yugi to struggle alone against the sudden kiss. He frantically panicked but nothing helped. Just as he was about to strike the other physically, Yami pulled away and Yugi, strangely enough, found all of his anger gone the second he was gazing back into those eyes.

"I don't _want_ to kill him," Yami said quietly. "But if it comes to losing you. . .I have no other choice."

"Yami. . ." Yugi gapped, unable to come up with anything else logical to mutter. Some part of his mind was hugely embarrassed by what had just happened and he tried again to find the anger but he was trapped in those almost hypnotic eyes of fire.

A sudden chanting broke the awkward and tensed silence and everyone turned to the window to see a mob of people storming by. It had to be a congregation of more than a hundred people, all carrying either a torch or some type of weapon with them. They all seemed to be chanting one thing.

"_Atemu. Atemu. Atemu. . ._"

"They have become his slaves," Malik spat in disgust. "It has begun. . .the beginning of the end."

Yugi's eyes narrowed as he watched the scene. His mind was still racing from everything the past few hours had brought and he'd barely even started to focus on any of it. Now wasn't the time, he didn't have enough of it left to waste.

"No, it's not," he said, turning away from the window. "C'mon, let's go. I think I may know where the gold book is."

The small group followed him down flight of stairs and onto the balcony just below. It was filled with statues and monuments to the Egyptian Gods along with other random artifacts.

"According to my grandpa, the book of Amun-Ra is buried inside the statue of Anubis," Yugi said as they reached a wall that was filled with hieroglyphics.

"Yes," Ryou said, "that would make sense since the black book was inside of it as well."

But he watched as Yugi shook his head, "No, he got it wrong. The gold book is buried inside. . ." he studied the hieroglyphics carefully, finger tracing over the text on the wall slowly.

Down below, the doors to the museum were banged viciously, the mob must have reached it and were, under Atemu's orders, trying to break in.

"Yugi, _hurry_. . ." Ryou stressed.

"Patience is a virtue," Yugi chirped, eyes never leaving the text as he continued to scan through it. As he was near the bottom the doors finally gave away and burst open, the angry mob filling the floor below in an instant.

Yami and Malik leaned over the railing and swore as they watched.

"Not right now it isn't," Yami said, as he tried to pull Yugi away from the wall and leave with them.

"I'll. . .I'll go get the car started!" Ryou said nervously as he looked once more to the crowd before running out the backdoor fire escape.

Yugi tried to '_shoo_' Yami away, ignoring his and Malik's shouts before gasping and cheering.

"I got it! The golden Book of Amun-Ra is at Hamunaptra buried inside the statue of Horus! Hah!"

"Let's _go_!" Yami said, not allowing Yugi to gloat very long as he yanked him away from the wall and down the fire escape Ryou had used along with Malik


	11. Chapter Ten

Author's Note: I've thought about it, and while I won't promise anything, there _may_ just be a sequel to this story in the near future after it's completely re-posted.

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi and associates own these characters. I write for fun and not profit. _The Mummy_ (1999) is the work of Stephen Sommers and Universal.

**Reborn**

_Chapter Ten_

"Come on, come on, come on, hurry up!" Ryou shouted from down below as Yugi, Yami, Malik and the Professor flew down the fire escape and raced down the side of the museum. As they all piled into the car a sudden cry of protest came as the double doors of the museum burst open, revealing a wide-eyed Bakura as he looked to the group.

"PHARAOH!" he screamed, pointing to Yugi as he threw back his head and let out a string of wild laughter.

Slamming the door shut, Yami withdrew his gun and fired a shot at Bakura, who had stopped laughing and dodged the bullet, swearing.

"Save it," Malik said, easing Yami's hand down while his gaze rose to the second floor of the museum.

Looking up, the rest of the group froze as a shape appeared in the giant wall length window from the top floor of the museum. Atemu roared inhumanly from behind the glass, his fierce crimson stare locked on Yugi.

"That's it, you're all done for!" Bakura sneered, his laughter flying freely again as he took in the horrified look on Yugi's face.

Yami glared at the thief, but ordered Ryou to accelerate as he fumed, eyes darkening as they locked with Bakura's. He stood up from his sit and pointed a finger at the thief. "You're gonna get yours, Bakura! You hear me? _You're gonna get yours_!"

"Oh, like I've never heard _that_ before, you bastard!" Bakura screamed back as the mob of followers came from the museum, attempting to chase after the car.

* * *

Yami thumped back down in the seat, stretching his arm out behind Yugi as he gave him a side glance and smirked. Yugi's expression remained unchanged as he looked away to the front, until the car came to a sudden stop. Every one lurched forward, rubbing their heads.

A mob of men stood before them, eyes dull and glazed over in a zombie like trance as they stood in a stiff wall, allowing no way of getting around or through them.

"Oh, my –" Yugi started, but his words were lost in not his, but Ryou's scream, as Yami slammed his foot over his, causing the car to accelerate again and zoom foreword, straight for the human wall.

"Hang on!" Yami shouted, taking control of the car as Ryou moved over, switching him seats with little protest before ducking, along with Yugi and Malik.

Their speed didn't slow as they prowled through the crowd, however they didn't seem to be hitting too many as the men simply jumped on before they were hit, cries from both parties mingling in the giant mess. The fight was pretty brief. Yami managed to punch a few of the men off while Malik kicked away and even the Professor gave a violent shove to one and sent him sailing down. Yugi and Ryou succeed as well, however both panicked as Yugi "accidently" poked one in the eye and the victim retaliated by almost taking off their heads with his sword.

The battle finally ended however as they crashed into a pole. Yami attempted to start the car again, but it would not give in. Wasting no more time trying, they all leapt out of the car and ran.

"Go, go, go, go!" Yami urged, pushing Yugi behind him along with the others as the mob was closing in, cornering them into a dead end.

"This is it, we're trapped," Ryou said, feeling his back hit the stone wall and heard Yugi gasp beside him, as his must have as well.

Yami swore, taking out his gun, but Malik shook his head, eyes narrowing as it seemed the crowd was beginning to part, a long line of space in the middle forming. An eerie silence followed, along with the dim light of torches as two beings were making their way down the row.

"It's him," Malik growled, his lavender eyes narrowing even more. "Prince Atemu."

His walk was slow and confident as he made his way down until finally stopping. His ruby eyes studied each face slowly, saving Yugi's for last as a tight smirk painted itself upon his lips when their eyes locked.

"Keetah mi mery-i aja nilo, isirian," Atemu spoke, reaching a hand towards Yugi.

Bakura came up from behind the Prince, a smug look of pure joy on his face as he watched Yami's face as the words were spoken.

"Koontash dai na aja nilo," Atemu spoke again, his fingers twitching as he tried to urge Yugi to take it.

"Did you hear that?" Bakura grinned. "Come with us and he will spare your," he looked to Yami again and grinned, "_friends_."

"No," Yami growled, stepping in front of Yugi and glaring. "There's not a chance in hell you're doing that."

"Yami. . ." Yugi said, fear dancing down his spine as he watched Atemu's face turn into the face a man who knew exactly what he wanted and was going to get it any second.

"There's no way, Yugi," Yami spoke through clenched teeth, his grip on the gun tightening.

It seemed everyone was inching their way in closer, trying their best to shield Yugi from the Prince as he waited, expectant, right in front.

'_I can't let them do this,' _Yugi thought. _'They're all risking themselves. . .for me. I can't. . .I can't allow anything to happen to Ryou, the Professor,' _his thoughts were stopped for a moment, eyes breaking away from Atemu's to glance at Yami's profile. _'Yami. . .'_

He took a step forward; not allowing himself to hesitate as his hand closed over Atemu's, knowing if he did, he'd react instinctively and pull away.

"No!" Yami said, reaching to grab Yugi back, but he moved too quickly away, to stand beside Atemu.

The Prince smiled and raised Yugi's hand to his lips and kissed it. "Heba."

Yami raised his gun, but Malik shouted, throwing himself foreword and dislodging the weapon from the Egyptian's hand before he could fire.

"Don't," Malik warned, whispering in his ear, "he still has to take him to Hamunaptra to perform the ceremony." The Tomb Keeper's gaze tried to lock with Yami's, but he couldn't seem to tear it away from the sight before them. Malik placed a hand over his clenched fist, lowering it.

"Live today, fight tomorrow," he said.

"Yugi," Yami said, his voice seeming to carry a dreadful pain as he spoke the name. "Yugi. . ."

'_Please, Yami,' _Yugi thought, trying to send Yami a message with his eyes. _'Please don't do anything. Please.'_

Atemu turned away slightly from the scene, only so that his quarter profile could be seen. He gave a mocking smile as his grip around Yugi's hand tightened and he pulled the teen to his side, wrapping his other arm around his waist.

Malik bore his gaze into Yami's again, repeating the same message as before. The Egyptian was frozen, unable to do anything other than glare at Atemu and it almost seemed as if a strange string of energy passed through the two men as their eyes locked.

Yami's voice dropped to a deadly chill. "I'll be seeing _you_ again."

Atemu didn't seem the least bit phased as he gave the man a satisfied smirk and then walked away, Yugi stiff at his side as he was forced to move with him.

"YUGI!" Yami yelled as they walked off, but Malik lunged, restraining him.

As Malik fought to keep Yami reserved, Bakura made his way over to Ryou, who stiffened as the thief smirked, tracing his fingers along the boy's collar bone until it came to land under his chin, which he lifted up.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me," he smiled, reaching down and retrieving the Millennium Puzzle that Ryou had dangling from his fist after Yugi had shoved it to him in the car earlier.

"Stop," the white haired teen gasped, but it was ripped from his grasp before he could utter another word. Bakura smirked, tracing his hand once more over Ryou's throat before backing up and following after Atemu.

Not a single sound erupted from the surrounding crowd as Atemu and Yugi walked through at a slow pace, Atemu seeming to enjoy the scenario far too much. When the two were just about through the last of the crowd Atemu paused, tightening his grip on Yugi even more and turned that so his quarter profile was showing again, the flames of the nearby torches reflecting off his face.

"Kill them all."

Yugi jerked, trying to get out of the Prince's grasp as he turned, eyes widening as he looked back and screamed. "No! No! You can't do this! Let go of me!"

For a moment even Bakura froze, but just as quickly he kept up behind Atemu, ready to grab Yugi if it was necessary.

Back up against the wall Yami, Malik and Ryou silently panicked, sweat breaking out across their forehead as the oncoming mob of followers approached, their eyes glazed over again in a 'zombie-like' state.

"If you have a plan, let's hear it _now_, please," Ryou said, whispering to Yami who swore under his breath as his mind raced to think of a way out.

"LET GO!" Yugi continued to shout, but his cries were lost in the sudden screech of the crowd as they cheered Atemu's name, closing in closer and closer to the three trapped by the wall.

"Y-Yami. . ." Ryou pressed up against the stones as far as he could as Malik growled beside him, shifting his gaze sideways to Yami, who was starring at the center of their oncoming doom with a look of deep concentration.

"What are you doing?" the Tomb Keeper whispered, ready to spring if the opportunity arose.

"Just follow me," Yami said before grabbing a the torch he had thrown on the ground earlier and flung it into the crowd, watching as the flames bloated and exploded across the head of the men, their cheers turning to screams of terror as the flames engulfed them.

While they were too distracted to notice, Yami bent down and removed the drain grate from above, sliding the heavy metal cover to the side and motioning for Ryou to come over.

"What about Yugi?" Ryou asked as he was lowered down.

"Trust me, we're going to get him back," Yami promised, before dropping the boy below and motioning for the Professor to be next.

Once he and the Tomb Keeper were down he cast the now terrified crowd one last look before jumping into the darkness below with the others.

* * *

(1) Keetah mi mery-i aja nilo, isirian - "Come with me, my beloved. It is time to make you mine for all eternity."

(2) Kootash dai na aja nilo - "Take my hand and I will spare your friends."

That, my friends, is why subtitles are so great sometimes. ;D


	12. Chapter Eleven

Thank you for the reviews!

**Reborn**

_Chapter Eleven_

Their feet dragged in the sand, the intense heat beating down on them like an abuser would a misbehaving dog, Ra showing no mercy for the exhausted threesome. Yami seemed to be the only one not affected or bothered, he continued on at a steady pace, crimson eyes burning with determination as they finally approached what appeared to be a camp site. The area was filled with make shift tents, the tan sheets being camouflaged slightly by the sand. A landing strip rested about a few hundred feet from the biggest tent and an old, beat up looking plan was parked on it. It was probably top notch in its day, but the desert must not have been all too kind to it in its recent years.

"Hey, Devlin, a word?" Yami called out, throwing his bag that he'd been carrying slung over his shoulder just outside the tent and tearing open the sheet door. He peered inside and squinted as he tried to make out the form of Duke Devlin, who was over in a corner sprawled out, and appeared to be trying to avoid the heat.

"What can you possible want?" Duke asked, popping open one eye and looking as Yami walked in, letting the curtain fall behind him and concealing Ryou and Malik from sight.

"I need a favor," Yami said.

Duke sat up, eyes narrowing. "When you say _favor_ what you really mean is you want me to do something that will involve risking my life in a number of ways, don't you?"

Yami grinned, "You know me too well."

The raven haired man groaned. "Just _how_ dangerous is this going to be this time, hmm?"

The curtain swung open and Ryou popped his head in. "Well, just about everyone else we've come across has died, so. . ." he stopped, obviously not needing to finish as Duke's eyes widened in alarm.

"Just what did you _do_?" he said, watching as Yami flung up an apple and took a bite, taking his time to swallow before shrugging.

"Not anything you haven't heard of before."

Ryou popped back in, followed by Malik. "You've been in situations like this before?" he asked.

Again, Yami shrugged, taking another bite of the apple and flinging out his gun. "No, but pretty damn close."

"What's the challenge?" Duke asked, rising to his feet and standing with his arms crossed.

"Oh, you know," Yami said, "rescue the damsel in distress, kill the bad guy and save the world. Same old stuff. . .only this time, there's no damsel. Just my aibou."

"Aibou?" Duke repeated, looking puzzled.

"Yeah," Yami said, reloading his weapon, fixing his eyes on the barrel as he spoke. "He's more important to me than anything in my life has ever been and I won't rest until I get him back."

"We will," Ryou said softly, laying a hand on Yami's shoulder.

For a brief second Yami caught his eye and smiled before looking to Duke, who was starring back with a changed expression.

"He really means a lot to you, doesn't he?" he said to Yami, his tone impressed and slightly mystified.

For a moment it looked as if Yami were going to crumple to the ground. Then his eyes flashed and he reclaimed his mask, setting in place his thoughts and emotions before they became too obvious to read.

"He's important," he said, clipped, but quickly he shut his mouth, as if afraid to admit his true heart.

Duke continued to watch the emotions play across his face. He was certainly surprised. Yami was usually a person who kept his feelings well inside, never letting them get in the way of his work or mission.

As the emotions were acted out in his eyes for everyone to see, Duke smiled. Yugi wasn't a mission or charge for Yami anymore. He was a necessity.

"Let's do this," Duke grinned.

* * *

Yugi hit the sand with a '_thump_,' and not two seconds passed before a twin '_thump_' was heard to his right. With a groan, the smaller teen rose to his feet, brushing off the sand as he watched Bakura rise as well and spit, shaking his head.

"I need a new job," Bakura grumbled, spitting again as he brushed his own self off. He growled as the still blowing sand whipped past his eyes.

Yugi coughed and shook his own head, the sand that was caked in his hair falling to the ground. After the two had just finished grooming themselves and wind of sand died down and soon vanished, revealing a completely fresh looking Atemu. He was clothed in the ancient Pharaoh attire, his cape blowing behind him as he walked past the two and Yugi gasped as he looked behind him.

"We're back," he said, the city of Hamunaptra visible in the far distance.

The three were distracted from looking at the city by the sound of an engine, high in the air and from the sounds of it getting closer to them. Atemu looked up just as the plane zoomed past them, eyes narrowing as he caught sight of just who was on board.

"Yami," Yugi said, his voice filled with unconcealed relief and happiness.

Atemu growled as he heard Yugi speak and flung his cape back angrily before freezing, a sudden epiphany seeming to dawn on him. Yugi and Bakura both jumped as the Prince raised his hands high in the air and the sand in front of them began to fissure and crack before exploding into a whirlwind of dust.

From up above in the jet, Yami blinked, starring at the sudden cloud of dust that had appeared out of nowhere. The sand had begun to whirl and take a shape, roaring with the sudden howling wind.

"Uh, Duke," he called over the sound of the engine. "I think you should go _faster_!"

Duke looked behind him through the rear view mirror and his gaze widened as he let out a loud, "_Shit_!" before slamming his foot on the pedal.

"Hang on!" he called, letting that be his only warning as he grabbed the gear with both hands and aimed it downward, going for a straight nosedive right after they cleared the oncoming cliff. The sand exploded from behind them, a shower of dust following them as everyone on board let out a terrified scream.

Down below, Yugi and Bakura starred on as Atemu let loose a deep, rich chuckle, the sound seeming to fill the whole desert as he watched the small jet become engulfed.

"Stop it, you'll kill them!" Yugi screamed, watching helplessly and full of fear.

"I think that's the idea," Bakura whispered.

The jet was now spinning wildly around, Duke obviously having lost control and having no way of gaining it back anytime soon as the sand continued to beat against them.

"Stop!" Yugi shouted again, but Atemu wasn't paying attention as he was too engrossed in doing the exact opposite of what Yugi wanted.

So without much thought, the smaller teen began running towards the Prince and when he finally reached him, he thought only one thing, _'please let this work'_ and then threw himself at Atemu, locking their lips together.

Atemu froze, his eyes shooting open as Yugi was willingly offering himself to him, the kiss becoming deeper. With that one slip of concentration, the sand began to diminish as Atemu was too distracted to do anything else then not let the moment go unnoticed. Aggressively, he kissed the teen back, not noticing Yugi's gaze was focused elsewhere.

"Yes!"

Yugi cheered as the jet was beginning to lower itself, the sand whirlwind it had been trapped in having begun to vanish quickly as Atemu was no longer powering it.

Scowling, Atemu broke the kiss and looked behind him, letting loose an enraged snarl as the party seemed to be landing in safety. He registered Yugi's expression and with one last shout grabbed the teen by the wrist and began to walk away.

Bakura remained where he was for a few moments longer, finger on his chin with a pessimistic expression. "Loved the whole sand wall trick. . .it was beautiful. Bastard."

* * *

Malik stumbled wobbly, throwing off the helmet and shaking his head as he looked to Ryou, who was attempting to unjam his foot from his seat.

"You alright?" Yami asked the Tomb Keeper, grabbing Ryou by the back of the arm and heaving him out, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Next time, I think I'll just walk," Malik said, rolling his eyes, but the gesture caused Yami to smirk.

"Duke!" The Egyptian called after getting up and walking over to the pilot's seat. "Devlin!"

"Yeah, I'm here, man," his voice called out, followed by a round of coughing.

A loud clicking sound was heard as Duke unclipped his belt and fell out, as he had been upside down. Yami reached out a hand and helped him up, both coughing as dust flew from their clothes.

"I'm staying here," Duke said, flicking back a bang. "I need to make sure everything is alright with the jet. I can't afford another casualty."

"But," Yami started, yet didn't finish. Duke was already jumping over the side of the jet and inspecting the damage, his intense green eyes scanning back and forth.

"We should get going," Malik said, walking up beside Yami. "The more time we waste, the more of it Yugi loses."

It was as if the sound of that name had struck him like lightening and Yami reacted, digging out his gun and checking the ammunition. He reached down his leg and into his boot to withdraw a slim dagger, stuffing it in the gun belt instead.

"Let's go. See you later, Duke," he said, nodding to the man before heading back in the direction of Hamunaptra along with Ryou and Malik.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Thank you for the reviews!

**Reborn**

_Chapter Twelve_

The tomb contained an eerie darkness. The grey walls seemed to echo a cold chill that danced down your spine the further you went. The only sound that could be heard, faintly, was the steady crackle of trickling water somewhere deep down. There was absolutely no sign of life other than that.

Yugi dragged his feet along the sand floor, not really interested in getting a good look around. He shivered in the clinging chill, and watched the back of Atemu's head as his only beacon to follow. Every now and then he'd feel the hard jab of Bakura's pistol between his shoulder blades.

"Pick up the pace, runt," he would growl out every time Yugi slowed.

As they descended the stone steps, Yugi could see a bright light shining at the bottom of the steps. No doubt an entrance, or exit, depending how you looked at it. He paused halfway down the steps, watching Atemu make his way over to the strange glow.

"Keep going," Bakura said, jabbing him in the back again.

Yugi jumped and turned his head to the side, but his eyes were narrowed and he succeeded in giving Bakura the dirtiest of glares he could muster. "Nasty people such as yourself always get their just rewards in the end."

Bakura chuckled, obviously not bothered, "Do they?"

Yugi continued to hold the glare, "Yes. Always."

Bakura chuckled again, but Yugi could have swore it didn't contain the same air of certainty this time. When Atemu had reached the bottom, he glanced over his shoulder to the two above him and once again Bakura probed Yugi to keep going.

* * *

Yami grunted, throwing yet another rock behind him with aggression. Beside him, Malik worked just as vigorously. Both men attacking the giant stones in front of them one by one. They had been at this for the better part of an hour, and finally it looked like they were making progress.

"I'd take the bigger stones first," Ryou chirped in after another ten minutes or so.

Yami was going to say something, but Malik meet his gaze and shook his head, obviously a message of '_don't bother, just ignore him_.'

"If you don't take them from the top the whole thing will cave it," Ryou commented, again. He was staring intently at the rock pile as if he were doing work too, but with his mind. "Put your backs into it!"

Simultaneously, Yami and Malik both swung around, dirt covered their faces as they panted, bearing their teeth. Yet whatever look they gave Ryou, he instantly paled and shut up.

"You guys are doing great," he chuckled nervously, backing away as the two of them began working again.

Once a safe distance, he began looking around curiously. The walls were covered in hieroglyphics and other such paintings and carvings. Yet a certain wall stuck out the most. It was to the right of Yami and Malik, but a few hundred feet or so. It was stone and sand, like all the others, but what made it stand out were the twinkle of gems reflected by Yami's torch glow nearby.

"Holy Ra," Ryou gasped, running his fingers over the gems. He stopped by one, which was shaped like a scarab, and began to try and pry it free. From the torch light on the wall it shone brilliantly; certainly it was worth something rare. Placing that piece in his pocket, Ryou began to chip away the others, not bothering to pick up one that he'd chipped too soon as it fell to the floor.

"You two should come and see this," he said, looking over to Yami and Malik. As he was looking to them, a sudden shiver vibrated through the crystal and suddenly, it exploded. Bursting forth came a real scarab, the bug squeaked and ran for Ryou. He screamed, jumping back and yelling as the bug climbed on him. Then it burrowed under his skin.

"What?" Yami yelled angrily, but his expression quickly changed as he saw Ryou. He and Malik dropped the rocks and ran over, Yami tearing open his shirt from his shoulder to follow the scarab's trail.

"It's in my arm! Get it out, GET IT OUT!" Ryou screamed, jerking violently. The bug was now just by the top of his shoulder and moving fast.

"Hold him!" Yami commanded, thrusting Ryou to Malik. His hand twitched as he withdrew his pocket blade.

Ryou continued to scream, "DO SOMETHING!" but when his eyes landed on the blade, he panicked even more. "NOT THAT! _NOT THAT_!"

Yami wasted no time digging the blade into his skin and popping out the creature, instantly bringing out his gun now and firing at it.

The scarab exploded with a cry.

* * *

Yugi, Bakura, and Atemu all looked up as the gun shot echoed through the tomb.

"Yami," Yugi whispered.

Bakura stiffened from his side and Atemu glared, but returned his attention back to what was in front of him.

His fingers scanned over the text from the book as he read, and every once in a while he would cast Yugi a swift glance before going back to muttering in Egyptian. Finally, he clasped his hand around a small jar and opened the lid, allowing sand to pour out and into his palm. He blew on the sand, letting it cover the door that he was facing.

"Shatay Wapay Ku Ra Eck!" he said.

Yugi almost lost his balance at the speed in which he backed up when the wall suddently let lose a groan. The carvings on the stones began to sway and Yugi gasped, watching as the figure, who looked shockingly like the duel monster the Dark Magician, appeared to be _leaving _the wall. More moans erupted until finally the figure did leap from the wall and become solid. It was indeed the very same Dark Magician Yugi had painted and drawn in his deck back at his home.

"Grandpa never said anything about this," he whispered, eyes wide. Even Bakura's eyes were filled with amazement running through him. He'd heard of having the power to summon Shadow Monsters, even having attempted it in the past, but never had he seen one as powerful as the creature before him.

The magician had stopped in front of Atemu, who was smiling at him. He pointed behind him and to the passage that the sound of Yami's gunshot had came from.

"Kill them," he said.

* * *

Yami came around first, throwing his bag and torch to the floor below before jumping out of the hole in the wall. Ryou and Malik jumped down right behind him as he retrieved his bag, squinting as he tried to peer into the darkness ahead. The only thing he could make out was what appeared to be a shiny, silver plate that was standing vertical to the farthest wall.

He shot at it and instantly it spun, but rays of light streaked from it and soon the whole room was lit.

Gold was everywhere. Everything in the entire space was covered in artifacts and treasures, all made out of gold.

"Well you certainly don't see this anymore now a days," Ryou whispered, eyes scanning every part of the room.

"The Pharaoh's treasure," Malik said, following behind Yami as the three men walked into the middle of the room.

"This was all _just_ the Pharaoh's?" Ryou asked. Malik just nodded in response.

They walked cautiously, weapons raised at a moment's notice for attack. The tomb was rather bare, besides the enormous amount of gold; nothing more was present in it but sand and dust.

A distinct crash was heard after a few minutes of nothing but the sound of footsteps. Yami looked up, just in time to be able to duck as a sphere of light flew right over his head, coming in contact with the vase behind him.

"Just what the –" he started, but when another blast came sailing towards him, he dodged, jumping to his left.

"Beware!" Malik shouted. "It is the Dark Magician, the Pharaoh's ancient servant."

A third blast whizzed past Yami, but this time the sphere went crooked and straight into the silver plate that had first allowed light. At once they were engulfed in darkness.

"Shit!" All three yelled at once, feeling a harsh wind blow behind them. The wind grew stronger until Yami physically felt himself be lifted into the air and flung, blind, through the blackness.

"You are not permitted to trespass here," a disembodied voice, not familiar to any of the three men, boomed from the darkness.

Yami had picked himself up and staggered slightly, leaning on a statue for support. Malik had found him and gripped onto his shoulder while Ryou remained rooted at the same spot he was in when the light vanished.

"I have no choice but to destroy all of you," the voice spoke again, followed by a fierce battle cry as a light ball was flung towards Yami and Malik.

"How can he see," Yami grunted, rolling to prevent himself from being hit. Yet as he dodged the strike, a sudden idea burst into his mind. When the magician had struck, the light from his attack had created a large enough amount for him to see a few feet.

"Get him to attack you!" Yami commanded before running foreword, not caring if he were to walk straight into more artifacts. The greater the clue to his whereabouts the better.

"Are you _crazy_?" Malik shouted.

Yami didn't respond, but rather kept running around blindly and the magician, just like he predicted, kept firing. Bursts of light erupted around Yami and that was clearly the idea to keep going. The magician had begun to get frustrated after some time, his strikes now becoming random. He saw Yami out of the corner of his eye and struck.

"YAMI!" Ryou shouted, having also seen his and the magician's positions, they were no more than a few inches apart, the attack had to have hit. Ryou's scream was lost in the resounding crash from nearby and a grunt was heard before a moan of pain followed.

"Damnit!" Malik snarled, taking the painful moan as Yami. He groped blindly to where he had last seen the Egyptian and his fingers grasped around a silk robe. . .defiantly not the material or clothing Yami had been wearing.

"Shit!" He said, jumping back as a gun shot rang out and the room was once again filled with light. Malik snapped his head back to see Yami, standing by the silver plate with his pistol dangling from his fingers, eyes fixed on the crumpled figure before him.

Ryou sprang over to Malik and knelt down, turning over the form of the Dark Magician. His eyes were clenched in obvious pain, breathing heavy.

"It backfired," Yami said. "His attack hit the statue behind me and shot right back. A direct and powerful blow."

Ryou's eyes widened and he looked to the magician again, but this time his eyes were open and narrowed, a scowl growing on his face. He was leaning on his knees, arms spread out in front for support.

"I. . .can't," he panted, "my. . .master commanded. . ." he gasped, one shoulder slumping as his energy was diminishing.

Malik dug into his robe and pulled out a dagger. "We should kill him, before he regains his strength and finishes what he's started."

Yami had descended from his position by the plate and was now to the opposite side of the magician. "No," he said and the three on the ground all meet his gaze. "We're not going to kill him."

"Why –" Malik started, but was interrupted by a low chuckle.

"I don't see why not, it's what I was aiming to do to you," the magician spoke, still holding Yami's gaze.

"I know," Yami said slowly, "but I would never take advantage of the wounded."

The magician froze, eyes widening, but he didn't respond. Malik fidgeted, his grip still holding his dagger tightly and Ryou had taken a step back from the scene, but watched closely, also ready to spring if Yami were to be attacked.

"I know who you are," Yami continued. "Mahad, one of the seven priests to Prince Atemu, but better known as the Dark Magician."

"How do you. . ." Mahad began, but Yami's look silenced him. He had not taken a proper look at Yami and now as he starred he felt strangely confused. "Master?" he said, eyes narrowing again.

"Yami," the Egyptian corrected, smirking. "But I could get used to the whole 'master' thing."

Mahad was now leaning back on his legs, his stare still skeptical. A few moments of silence passed before he nodded. "Thank you," he said. "You had your chance to kill me. . .and refused."

Ryou and Malik readied, fearing an attack, but Mahad remained still. Yami nodded, meeting Malik's gaze before rising to his own feet and extending a hand out for the magician to take.

Mahad starred at the hand like it was a great wonder, before hesitantly grabbing on and allowing himself to be helped up. Their hands remained clasped together as both stood tall and Yami smirked once again.

"I have spared your life," he said, carefully watching Mahad's expression. "And now I ask for a favor, in return."

Mahad seemed edgy, looking at their still conjoined hands for a long moment before nodding, gesturing for Yami to ask the offer.

"Help me," Yami said, locking their eyes. "As I have helped you. Help me to-"

"Destroy my master," Mahad finished for him and Yami nodded stiffly.

Another tense silence followed as the two starred each other down, Yami determined to sway the magician and Mahad seeming to try and read his thoughts. Finally, Mahad nodded, squeezing their hands again and Yami smirked.

"Yes, master Yami."

Just as Mahad had spoken and undoubtfully sworn his loyalty, Bakura peered around the edge, the corners of his lips curving into a twisted smile.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Thank you for the reviews!

**Reborn**

_Chapter Thirteen_

Yugi groaned, a weak light streaming down as his eyes attempted to flutter open. A burst of pain erupted behind his lids as they opened and instantly he clamped them shut, moaning.

He didn't even know what had happened. One moment Atemu was approaching him, hand outstretched as if he were going to grab him and the next. . .blackness. _Why did I pass out?_

The headache throbbed viciously again and he couldn't resist crying out, his body jerking as the pain subsided. Something caught his attention as he jerked. He was bond. Shaking his head he tried to move his wrists, finding they were placed above his head and tied with a thick rope. His feet were the same, tied down to the stone surface he was laying upon.

"What the. . ." he whispered, squirming again and having the ropes snapped as they were tugged. It seemed the pain from his headache was minor now as he dared to crack open one eye. Dim light streamed in from a passage way behind him, but other than that there was not a trace of light and no possible way of seeing better.

As he struggled to rise, a hand came down, placing itself upon his head. Yugi gasped, before adjusting his eyes back to see Atemu behind him, smiling. He couldn't do anything but stare into the Prince's gaze, feeling as if he were in another time, another place. He also felt longing, for as he watched the display of emotions flash in Atemu's eyes he caught many different kinds. Longing was there too, but also loneliness, want, lust, and love.

The last caught him off guard and he blushed, adverting his stare. Atemu sighed, a long and whispery one, tracing a finger down Yugi's face.

"For our love. . ." he whispered, his eyes closing.

* * *

Mahad stood guard, positioned by the right of the statue and alert to everything as Yami and Ryou fell to the ground in front of his post. They scratched and dug at the base of the statue until finally a small latch was uncovered by sand. Grabbing hold of the latch, they yanked and out emerged an iron case.

Ryou hastily flipped open the material that was covering the top of the case and gasped, gold revealing itself immediately. He took off the entire cloth and marveled at the site.

"The Book of Amun-Ra," Yami whispered, tracing his hand over the Egyptian eye, identical to the one on the Millennium Puzzle, that was encrusted on the cover. He and Ryou both met each other's wide eyed stares.

"We must hurry, my Pharaoh will not waste time in performing the ritual," Mahad said, looking to Yami.

Rising to his feet, he glanced over to Malik, who was standing guard by the entrance. His lavender eyes locked with Yami's crimson and a secret message filtered in between that look. Malik was telling him to go, to save Yugi, and leave when they had the chance. This was his sworn duty as a Tomb Keeper to guard the Pharaoh's grave and make sure he was to never rise again. He would do whatever it took to make sure he failed and Yami understood and respected that.

"Get going!" Malik finally shouted and Yami nodded, turning and grabbing the book as Mahad and Ryou followed close behind.

* * *

Atemu towered over Yugi, his hand swooning over him although they did not touch. His eyes were still shut and then he began to chant, Yugi noticing a strange mist filling the tomb the longer Atemu did so. And then he shouted, eyes snapping open as madness seemed to swirl in them.

Yugi screamed, watching as the dagger the Prince obtained from his robes was raised higher and higher, positioning itself over his heart. He jerked violently again, screaming.

"YAMI! RYOU! _HELP_!"

Atemu hesitated as he cried out, his eyes darkening when Yami's name left his tongue. He dropped the blade, hearing it fall to the floor and the sound echoed in the surrounding emptiness. Without warning he grabbed Yugi by his shoulders, faces peering down into his so close the other could barely breathe. His teeth grinded together as his grip on Yugi tightened, fingers digging into his exposed skin. Yugi gasped, now crying out in pain.

"Heba," Atemu growled, "you belong to _me_. Not that other impostor, impersonator! His name will not leave your tongue ever again, for the rest of our entwined destiny!"

Yugi lay, astonished. The entire time he and Atemu had been together, he had barely spoken two words to him and it seemed only when he mentioned Yami is when the Prince snapped. His headache returned, unexpectedly, and he whimpered, clenching his eyes shut as the bursts of pain throbbed behind them.

Atemu smiled, taking the reaction as an act of submission. Instantly his grip loosened he relaxed, leaning forward to place a kiss on Yugi's forehead.

"YUGI! I FOUND THE BOOK OF AMUN-RA! YUGI, I FOUND IT!" Ryou's voice shouted from somewhere above.

Yugi moaned, the message not registering as the only thing he could focus on was the pain. It was growing more and more, becoming so severe he felt his head would have to burst open to handle all of the pressure inside. Not noticing the boy's distress, Atemu looked up, locking eyes with Ryou.

"The Book of Amun-Ra," he said, as if in awe. The emotions didn't last long however as suddenly he threw back his head, letting waves of deep laughter explode from inside of him.

It was then that Yugi screamed so loudly and the pain had become too much, he blacked out. At least, he had to have been, for now he was swirling in a world of blackness. The pain had vanished, but now he could see and hear. . .nothing. A trickle of fear sliced through him. _Am I blind? Deaf? Dead. . .?_

"_I don't believe we'll be able to make the banquet tonight," Atemu smirked, wrapping his arms tighter around the body in front of him and sighing into his hair. _

_Heba smiled too, laughing as he felt kisses being trailed down his bare back. "Won't your father be upset?" He asked, turning around in the other's arm so they were face to face. _

_Atemu shrugged, kissing the slave once before speaking. "It doesn't matter, nothing matters right now. . .but us."_

Yugi jolted from the scene, gasping as it vanished just as quickly as it had come. _What in the world was that? Was. . .was that Heba. Me? And Atemu? No, it couldn't be. I'm Yugi. I'm Yugi. . .aren't I?_

"YUGI!"

He was jolted again, but this time when he opened his eyes he was back, lying on the stone slab and tied down. The headache was gone and now he could think freely, to an extent. He had no time to ponder on what had just happened for he was distracted by Ryou screaming his name again and he leap to catch up, trying to remember what was happening.

"The book!" He yelled, memory kicking in. "You have to find the inscription! It's the only way you can kill. . .him. . ." His urgent shouts died at the last part. No! He didn't want to kill Atemu. 

_No. . .not Atemu! _A voice whispered in the back of his mind._  
_

"It's locked!" Ryou screamed back. "I need a key or something!"

_Atemu. . .the key. . .the puzzle. Atemu had the puzzle!_

"IT'S IN HIS ROBES!" Yugi shouted, jerking his head to the side to what he thought was the direction Ryou was in.

However, when he did so, something caught his eye that he had never noticed before. There, lying right beside him, was a skeleton. It's empty eye sockets starring up into nothingness.

A deep, cold, shiver ran down Yugi's spine as he looked, unable to tear his gaze away. He knew who it was and what it was for.

Somewhere, deep inside, he knew it was him. It was Heba's body, preserved after all these years, just like Atemu's. And the reason it was here was for the binding spell, so it could be complete. Atemu simply couldn't just kill him in his own body, his spirit had to be transported into its original one and once that was complete, he could be bound to Atemu forever. Not in body, but in spirit, for the decayed corpse would quickly fade away and then Yugi's soul would be forced to follow Atemu's to the afterlife.

Yugi began to shake, feeling sick as he forced his eyes and thoughts away from the body next to him. Was this his fate? To be doomed to eternally love someone he didn't even know? Of course, he did know Atemu_. Heba _knew Atemu. But he wasn't Heba anymore, he was Yugi.

Could he truly be reborn? Could he renew his soul and awaken all of his past? And what of Atemu? He had spent three thousand years, trapped. But hadn't he, as Heba, been trapped as well? Buried, deep within. It had seemed their time had been so short together, Heba's and Atemu's. Was it fair for him, as Yugi, to deny them a second chance? A _real _chance?

Time was now catching up with him as he had slowed it down to process his thoughts. A blade came down, narrowly missing his left wrist. He would have struggled, but as his rescuer came into view, an odd flutter occurred in his heart.

Yami. . .

"NO!" Atemu roared, having spotted him as well. He whirled around, abandoning the chase on Ryou to focus on the new and more obvious threat. Darkness flew out as he walked, becoming like a shield around the prince as he spoke in ancient Egyptian.

Yami had managed to cut three of Yugi's bindings, but on his effort for the last one, an unseen blow sent him sailing backwards. He hit the wall with great force and cried out when he had not a second to recover before being tossed again. An unseen force was pressing against his chest and forcing him farther and farther back, away from Yugi.

Yugi grunted, now being semi free he tried to slip his wrist from the last binding, but his mind was too terrified for Yami and everything else that was going on around him that he couldn't focus correctly.

"_DARK MAGIC ATTACK_!"

The rope broke, snapping in two as the magic struck. Looking up in shock, Yugi paled, coming face to face with the Dark Magician. His heart accelerated, fearing the shadow creature would strike him next. Yet, instead, he smiled, reaching out a hand.

"Do not fear, young master, I am fighting for you," Mahad smiled, clamping on to Yugi's hand as he lay still motionless.

"Help Yami," he finally croaked out.

* * *

Yami struggled, the pressure on his body so severe it was probably moments away from snapping every bone in his body. His eyes darted over to Atemu, who was still approaching him at a steady pace.

"Damnit," he snarled, trying to kick at the unseen threat. The oncoming darkness was now surrounding him, engulfing him in its grasp and refusing to let go. Was this it? No! He couldn't give up, couldn't surrender. He had a reason now, a reason to fight. The thought gave him a new, inward strength. Never before had he had a care, a reason to fight, even though he'd been doing it all his life. Yet, now he did. Now he had Yugi.

"NO!" Yami snarled, and with the thought of Yugi burning like a brilliant flame in his mind, he fought through the darkness. He could feel it, bending and resisting, putting up a nearly impossible fight. But his own light was shining through, the light Yugi had given to him.

Atemu starred, astonished, as his magic was fading. His eyes darkened; face contorting into a look of pure rage and fury. This was impossible; no one had the strength to defy him. He was Atemu, Pharaoh and prince to his people and ranked in the standards of the very Gods themselves. No mere mortal of weak, human, powers could stand to his will. It was impossible!

"_DARK MAGIC ATTACK_!"

He was hit directly, the force of the blow sending him sailing a few feet and his concentration completely lost. His scarlet eyes snapped open, coming to land on his attacker. Wide with disbelief at first and then a deep seeded betrayal and anger flared in them.

"Mahad," he whispered, almost gasping, "Mahad!"

The magician flinched, but held his ground. His eyes bore into his old master's and a flurry of emotions flittered across them. His stance was defense, grip tight on his staff as it was pointed directly for the Prince's heart, ready to strike once again.

"I am. . .sorry," Mahad said, flinching. He didn't even notice Yami walk up beside him, his hand come out to rest on his shoulder. Atemu refused to look at him, hate now seeping from him to his once loyal servant.

"Your eternal servant, my Pharaoh," Atemu spat, mocking the vow the magician had once made, so long ago.

Mahad's teeth clenched as suddenly Atemu threw back his head and let ripples of deep laughter fill the tomb once more.

* * *

Ryou had helped Yugi up and together they were now running on the upper part of the tomb, and with good reason. A few feet behind them were other Shadow Creatures Atemu had summoned before Yami had come. They snarled and roared from behind the pair as they searched for any way to hide or escape them.

"Read the inscription and you can control them!" Yugi said, panting as he tried to increase his pace. They wouldn't be able to keep this chase going forever.

Beside him, Ryou panicked, flipping through the golden book as he ran and running his finger over the text in an attempt to understand.

"Rasheem - Rasheem oola - Rasheem oola Kashka!" he recited, cheering and looking up hopefully to Yugi. The pride only lasted a moment before his mind registered the look on his friend's face: horror.

"What did I say?" Ryou panicked, but it seemed his question was soon answered as one of the Shadow Creatures behind them lunged, narrowly missing having Yugi pinned to the ground and possibly decapitated.

"Finish the inscription so you can control them!" Yugi yelped, dodging another almost fatal lunge. His eyes scanned in front for any sort of hiding place and without thinking he turned abruptly and sprung into an even faster sprint.

The shadow creature behind him froze, eyes widening as its prey had vanished so suddenly from sight. The black fur on its arms tingled as a whip of wind was felt on it and then, nothing.

Yugi peeked around the corner as he heard the '_clank_' of a blade and his expression changed from surprise to instant joy as he saw Yami's face. Bolting up from his position he leap at the man, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"Oh, Yami! I'm so happy to see you, are you alright? I can't believe that-" he stopped, finally realizing just what he was doing.

Blushing deeply, Yugi removed his arms from around Yami's neck and quickly got off him, avoiding his gaze as Yami rose to his own feet, chuckling.

"I see I don't need to ask the same of you, aibou," he said.

Yugi smiled, embarrassed, but locked gazes with him. It seemed for just a moment, time had completely turned still and nothing else existed but the two of them.

Yugi knew the blush was still burning on his cheeks, but it didn't seem to bother him as he starred, memorized, by Yami's beautiful eyes of fire. The flutter that had occurred in his heart earlier returned, and was joined this time by a fierce thumping. Yami. He had risked his life to come here for him and him alone. He had gotten past Mahad and Atemu. Wait. . _.Atemu!_

Time caught back up and whatever moment had been there, quickly vanished.

"Where's Atemu?" Yugi squeaked, looking behind Yami fearfully and almost expectedly.

Yami paused, seeming to have finally come back to reality as well before speaking. His eyes widened and a strange look flashed in them.

"Mahad," he whispered, before grabbing Yugi's hand, twirling around and running.

The smaller teen stayed pace with him, but was trying to catch up with what was going on. Something was wrong with Mahad? And Atemu, where was he? His short thoughts were soon answered however as they came to an abrupt stop.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Yami remarked, smiling darkly.

The Dark Magician stood alone up against the Pharaoh, along with his parade of Shadow Creatures that lingered in front and behind him. Mahad looked determined, eyes glued with his former master's as his ex-allies waited for the command to strike.

Yugi's squeezed Yami's hand before looking over his shoulder frantically for Ryou. In all the current chaos he had completely forgotten about his friend. However, his gaze soon landed on him by the thin strip of the Nile river that ran underground here.

"Ryou, you need to finish the inscription on the cover then you can control them!" he repeated, shouting over to his friend.

Ryou seemed to awaken from his stupor of watching the scene across from them and nodded hesitantly, his grip tightening on the book immediately.

"Uh. . .uh sure," he mumbled, panicky. He repeated the same phrase from earlier and looked over hopefully, but if anything he had only helped Atemu more as it seemed he had even MORE shadow monsters than before. And the next thing that distracted him was the sound of Yugi's yell as he was grabbed and thrown in the air.

"YUGI!" Yami yelled, trying to reach for the teen but reacted a moment too late as their hands slipped from each other's grasps. Yugi sailed through the air until he was slammed into a side of a wall and groaned, rubbing his head.

The relief didn't last long as shortly after he came face to face with his assailant. The Shadow Creature, Shadow Ghoul, ogled over him, drool dripping from its gapping mouth. Yugi's scream died in his throat and was replaced by a gasp of horror as he clamored to his feet and tried to scurry away.

"HURRY UP, RYOU!" He screamed, hearing the sound of the creature roar and throw itself into the tomb's wall, easily keeping up with his pace due to his fatigue from the earlier run.

Back by the river side, Ryou panicked quietly. He thumbed through the book and had finally found the passage he was looking for, but the victory had not been long celebrated for he realized he could not make out the entire incarnation.

"I CAN'T FIGURE OUT THIS LAST SYMBOL!" He shouted back, looking up to see Yugi jump across the river. Yami had followed and was now trying to fight off the creature as he too jumped to the opposite wall, waiting for Yugi to approach.

He saw Yugi look over, but when a hand reached over and grabbed him from behind, Ryou froze. The hand slid further until it rested over his mouth and he was dragged a few feet before hot breath washed over his ear and whispered, "Maybe I can help you with that."

Elbowing the dark shadow as best he could, he struggled to see his attacker's face, but when he did his eyes bulged.

"YOU!" He exclaimed.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Thank you for the reviews! This is the final chapter for this story. I hoped you enjoyed the journey! Stay alert for the followings weeks, there may just be a sequel popping up around my profile.

**Reborn**

_Chapter Fourteen_

Bakura snickered, removing his hand and pushing Ryou foreword as he slung the bag of gold he had collected over his shoulder and grinned, tapping the white-haired teen on the nose. "Don't sound so surprised, it ruins the effect," he smirked.

Ryou gaped before his brows knotted together in an enraged expression and he swung the book in a protective hug to his chest to the opposite direction of the thief. "Just what the hell are you doing here?" he said harshly.

Bakura snorted, playing with a golden token between his fingers. "I'm here to help, what does it look like, idiot," he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Ryou blinked twice, the expression of anger quickly melting away and replaced by one of complete confusion. Did he just hear right? Bakura wanted to_ help_?

"WHY?" he suddenly shouted, twirling around to face him.

"Well why are you YELLING?" Bakura barked, pretending to cover his ears in a fake pout.

"RYOU!" Yugi's voice came from behind and both men looked over to see him and Yami dodge a strike from one of Atemu's shadow creature's.

Ryou gasped again, shoving the book in Bakura's hands and pointing, "I need to figure of this last symbol!"

"Uh. . ." Bakura drawled, "and you want me to do what?"

"Uh. . ." Ryou mimicked, "what does it look like? Help!"

The thief leaned over, re-reading what Ryou was as his eyes scanned, before coming to the last part. "IT LOOKS LIKE A RAT WITH WINGS!" Bakura cried out, looking over to Yugi and Yami with a completely serious expression.

The two of them, including Ryou, froze for a moment before Yami cried, "_WHAT_?"

"IT LOOKS LIKE A STORK!" Ryou's voice cut in. He removed the book from Bakura's hands and double checked before looking up to Yugi once more.

Yugi had turned away from the two to distract a Feral Imp from pouncing on Yami. The Imp squealed, reaching out and slashing with its exposed claws, narrowly missing Yugi as he pushed Yami out of the way.

"IT'S _AHMENOPHUS_!" Yugi said, running over to Yami.

In the middle of the leap he had dared a glance over to Atemu and instantly regretted it. The Pharaoh was watching him with a devastated expression, eyes glazed over in rage as they landed on Yami, but burning with desire when swept over to Yugi. The second passed and when Yugi landed in Yami's embrace, his heart wretched, for the three of them.

"Go back with Ryou," Yami whispered quickly in Yugi's ear, before pushing him away from himself and kicking at a small shadow creature. Yugi tried to cling on, but stumbled and almost lost his balance into the river. Once he had steadied himself, Yami was already closer to Atemu then Mahad.

"_Hootash im Ahmenophus_!" Ryou recited, both him and Bakura looking over simultaneously to Atemu.

A great shudder went down the spines of every monster and Atemu had frozen, his eyes widening in horror as he turned on his shadows.

"Destroy him!" Atemu commanded, pointing to Yami who stood motionless as well a few feet from the scene, Mahad appearing by his side. The monsters remained still, but their eyes blinked in confusion at the mummy's order.

"I command you to destroy him!" Atemu said, his voice rising as fierce anger pulsed through him. The tomb had taken to an eerie silence as nothing but labored breathing could be heard from everyone. Yugi was frozen, looking miserably at Atemu.

"_Fa-Kooshka Atemu_!" Ryou commanded.

Once again, time had slowed down for Yugi. He was watching, far away from his body, as Ryou's words seemed to slice through his very core like venom. _No. No. NO!_ His mind screamed, over and over again, but he was powerless to stop. The scene before him took place in slow motion and a great ache began to swell in his soul as the first blow to the Pharaoh was thrown.

Atemu was engulfed in his shadows, fierce cries from all of them echoing in the tomb. Something tore in Yugi's soul, something deep within that he had never known existed before. Was it Heba?

He didn't know how much time had passed. It could have been minutes, hours, weeks, years. . .

"I thought they were supposed to kill him," Bakura's voice, watching as the cloud of blackness that had descended upon the Pharaoh lifted and he lay there on his knees, clutching his chest.

_What_? Yugi awoke from his stupor immediately, gaze instantly flying over to the Pharaoh. He. . .he was still alive? But how could that be? It made no sense, Ryou had ordered the command to kill him. So why was he still there?

Yami had the same thoughts racing through his mind as well. He had remained motionless the whole time and now he felt he was glued to his spot. The scene of the shadow creature's engulfing the Pharaoh had seemed impossible to survive. There was no way out and he hadn't seen Atemu fight back in any way. Distracted, he looked to Mahad and his gaze widened. The magician face was set in stone, hard.

"He is mortal now," Mahad spoke and Yami's head snapped up in shock.

Mortal? But wasn't the incantation supposed to destroy his soul? Ryou must have read it wrong, for he knew that it was impossible for Atemu to still be alive if his soul was gone. Nothing could save him, not even his shadows powers or the Millennium Puzzle.

"YAMI!" Yugi's voice penetrated his thoughts and left anything he had came up with unsaid as Atemu screamed, rising to his feet and thrusting the golden spear that had been lying near him.

Yami lunged, jumping to the side just in time to avoid being skewered. His thoughts were racing frantically, but as he shot Yugi a look filled with mixed emotions, he saw the boy's eyes widen in horror and it dawned on him that a powerful force was constricting his throat.

Eyes of fiery crimson locked with their twin and Yami chocked as Atemu sneered, "Now," the Prince said, "it is your turn."

Mass hysteria erupted inside of Yugi's mind as his blood pounded in his ears, feet begging to move forward to help Yami as he was being literally strangled to death. As his adrenaline soared through his veins, he sprang, but only to be detained by a strong grip. His gaze shot up to Mahad, who was restraining him slightly.

"No," the magician said, "look."

Yugi's terrified gaze returned to the two before them and he blinked, this time in confusion. Yami was gasping, hands going up to his throat and fingering at the red lines that adorned it. However, Atemu had remained where he was, but his expression had changed greatly. Instead of the cold, feral glint his eyes had contained moments before they now were wide, matching Yugi's in confusion.

A sudden sharp pang shot through the teen and Yugi gasped, instantly clutching at his abdomen where the pain had came from. He groaned, looking down and expecting to see some sort of wound, but when he removed his hands, no blood was present and there appeared not to be any sort of obvious wound. His head snapped up, looking over to Atemu. He didn't understand.

The Prince was performing the same actions as he had been; hands placed over his lower abdomen with a pained expression entering his still confused stare. When Yugi looked closer, he paled. Atemu's hands were becoming soaked with fresh, ruby blood. With a stuttering gasp, he teetered backwards.

"NO!" Yugi cried out, throwing Mahad's arm off him and running foreword, but instead of being stopped by the magician again a different set of arms encircled him.

"ATEMU!" Yugi screamed, struggling in Yami's embrace. His hand reached out to the farthest point, fingers determined to grasp the other's.

_No! No! No!_ He moaned, only it wasn't him grieving, it was Heba. Heba was reaching out, trying to hold onto his lover. Not Yugi's. His. Heba's.

The Prince hadn't a chance of grabbing onto the boy's hand however, as he neared the edge of the darkened river. He stumbled back into it, still in shock from the wound he had received.

"Atemu. . ." Yugi gasped, but he had stopped struggling. Instead, he turned his head, and sobbed into Yami's chest. He wasn't crying for himself, he was crying for Heba.

"He. . .ba. . ." the Prince gasped, before with a fierce shudder, locked eyes with Yami. In the few seconds that passed before he sank into the black water, Atemu spoke, his words becoming muffled as his body was engulfed.

A strange shifting occurred in Yugi in the Prince's final moments. As he vanished, something inside the boy snapped, like a branch torn from the trunk of a tree. Only one string of whatever had just fallen was left, left to float and wither in the lonely breeze.

"Death," Yugi mumbled against Yami's chest, causing the man to look to him, "is only the beginning."

A great rumbling occurred then, the entire tomb moaned, a giant tremor running through the whole place. Ryou and Bakura stiffened, before bolting, as Yugi and Yami followed close behind.

"What's. . .happening?" Bakura asked, throwing his head back to Yami. The Egyptian met his gaze just as he reached for Yugi's hand, pulling him along faster at his side.

"It's collapsing," Yami said, narrowly missing being pelted by a boulder from the ceiling.

Ryou was the leader out of all of them, his grip tight on the golden book in his arms as he ran. He had just about reached the beginning of the tunnel when, without warning, he suddenly lost his footing and came crashing down to the ground, the Book of Amun-Ra sliding from his grasp and into the waters of the Nile below.

"You lost the book!" Yugi shouted, throwing himself down to try and stop it. He landed right on the edge of the ground, fingers just breaking through the surface.

"Yugi, there's no time!" Yami said, reaching down and conjoining their hands together again as he pulled the boy up and into the tunnel with him.

They tore through the tomb, racing as fast as they could through the sand and rubble. Once they entered the treasure room Yami swore, watching in terror as the doors that had been unnoticed before were now indeed very noticeable as they were going down, beginning to seal their only way out. Yami cursed, tightening his hold on Yugi's hand immensely before throwing himself into the tunnel, Ryou following right behind.

"SENNEN!" Bakura's voice shrilled out from behind and the Egyptian turned to see him just climbing the steps to the rapidly closing door. "WAIT FOR ME, DAMNIT!"

Yami froze, thinking it over only half a second before turning around and reaching out his hand.

"Hurry the hell up, Bakura!" he grunted, becoming increasingly nervous as the door neared the ground. However, Bakura's fingers touched his palm and he heaved, yanking the thief to him with great force and into the room, just as the door thundered shut.

"You. . .you. . .saved me," Bakura said, not believing what had just happened. Yami gave a court nod, but did not ponder any more on his gesture or Bakura's reaction as he scrambled to his feet, already running out with Yugi and Ryou beside him.

* * *

The sun beat down on them like dogs as they jogged away, the great coliseums collapsing at their feet as they narrowly escaped being squashed multiple times. Yugi had just dodged a second pillar when he gasped, feeling the sand beneath his feet give away the moment they were placed upon it.

A terrible roar filled with desert and the four men screamed, feeling the wind increase as a giant tornado of sorts began forming behind them.

"KEEP RUNNING!" Yami commanded, not daring to look back as he pushed on, never letting Yugi's hand slip from his own. The roar sounded again, echoing now in the vast emptiness of the place. Their camels mewled, frightened, as they ran ahead of them. Ryou gasped, looking back when they had all finally reached a semi safe distance and the sand was no longer collapsing beneath their feet.

A great, humongous cloud of sand and dust burst from the tomb, filling the entire sky with it. The four of them starred, transfixed by the site. Just as the sand parted, finally allowing plain view into the desecrated tomb, Ryou let loose a blood curtailing yell.

Malik laughed, throwing back his head as the boy placed a hand over his heart, stumbling backwards.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Ryou gasped, falling to the ground with an exhausted sigh.

The Tomb Keeper finally got back control, now smiling genuinely to the four of them. "You've earned the respect and gratitude of me and my family, more so my sister and I."

Bakura rolled his eyes, waving his hand, "Yeah, it was nothing."

"May Ra smile upon you, always," Malik said, looking to Yami. The two held their stares for no more than a few seconds, but no words needed to be said. They understood immediately. With one last nod in their direction, Malik heaved the reigns of his horse before riding off into the desert.

"WHAT?" Bakura gapped, gesturing with his arms to the sight, "He's just going to _leave_ us here?"

Ryou watched him go off as well, "Appears that way."

The two locked gazes and Bakura scowled, kicking at the ground. "And I guess we're going back empty handed, _again_!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Just like old times, eh, Yami?" he growled, crossing his arms and sighing, just as Malik disappeared from view.

However, Yami didn't seem to be listening. His eyes were trained on Yugi, who had been watching the Tomb Keeper take off silently the entire time as well.

"I wouldn't say that," he said and Yugi turned to finally meet his gaze.

He was hesitant, but only for a moment. Once Yugi's soft lips brushed against his own, he smiled, leaning into the kiss and applying pressure to his own. In turn, he felt Yugi smile and lean in as well, the boy's arms going up to wrap around his neck.

"Oh, please," Bakura and Ryou both muttered, rolling their eyes. They both stalked off to attend to the camels, but Bakura couldn't help to notice the flush that was creeping down Ryou's neck as he cast him a side glance.

Yugi laughed silently as Yami ended the kiss, rubbing his nose against his own. He sighed, melting into Yami's embrace as he placed a gentle kiss against his forehead. He would have to face what had happened soon, he'd have to decide what to do, how to look at it, and most importantly, how to move on from it. But right now, he didn't want to concentrate on anything else other then what was in front of him right now.

And, well, Yami wasn't a bad place to start. . .

**The End**


End file.
